Fallen
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU. / Inspired by Blood Sweat and Tears MV.
1. Prolog: The Beginning

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog: The Beginning**

 _It's all started at dawn._

Tiga malaikat turun ke bumi disuatu fajar dan bertemu dengan tiga iblis yang terpesona akan keindahan sosok mereka.

Tiga iblis yang menarik mereka ke dalam penderitaan tanpa ujung.

Konsekuensi jatuh cinta dengan iblis tidak pernah mudah. Terlebih lagi jika dirimu adalah malaikat, utusan Tuhan paling suci yang dihormati karena kemurniannya dan kepolosannya.

Tuhan menghukum mereka bertiga dengan hukuman terberat yang bisa diberikan pada mereka.

Sayap mereka terbakar dan mereka tidak lagi bisa terbang. Tuhan membuang mereka ke bumi dan membuat mereka berpisah dengan iblis yang sudah menjerumuskan mereka dalam suatu godaan terbesar yang bernama cinta.

Dan Tuhan memberikan janjinya, bahwa tiap kali mereka bertemu dan kembali jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan diantara mereka tidak akan terelakkan. Karena iblis mereka akan menjadi penyebab kematian dari ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

Tapi cinta selalu menemukan.

Dan begitu pula dengan mereka.

Mereka selalu bertemu dan kembali jatuh cinta walaupun harus dipisahkan lagi dengan cara yang kejam. Setiap kali mereka bertemu dan mengingat jati diri mereka yang sebelumnya, kematian akan membayangi tiap langkah mereka. Tuhan menghukum mereka agar terus-menerus jatuh cinta dan dipisahkan berulang kali dengan sang iblis sebagai penyebab kematian sang malaikat jatuh.

Suatu hukuman yang tidak berujung dan selalu menyakitkan bagi mereka.

Karena setiap kali mereka dipisahkan, maka ketiga malaikat jatuh itu akan melupakan siapa iblis yang menjadi cinta sejatinya selama ini. Melupakan sosok iblis yang membuatnya rela membuang status malaikatnya dan tinggal di bumi.

Karena tiap kali mereka berpisah, maka ketiga malaikat jatuh itu akan mati dan hidup kembali menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Unknown place, Unknown time._**_

Mereka terluka, peperangan ini melukai mereka. Rambutnya yang sewarna langit malam bergerak berantakan tertiup angin yang diakibatkan dari peperangan di sekitarnya. Dia sudah terserempet panah malaikat dan darah mengucur dari luka di kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa bertahan.."

Sosok berambut _dark blonde_ dihadapannya berlutut dan memeluknya, sayap hitam kelam milik sosok di hadapannya yang sama seperti warna rambutnya membungkus mereka berdua. Sayap besar yang selalu melindunginya itu terasa hangat di tubuhnya.

"Kau harus merelakan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi."

Sosok berambut _dark blonde_ itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa.. tidak untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Biarkan aku pergi.. kumohon.." jemarinya terulur dan mengelus sayap hitam yang menyelubunginya, "Aku akan kembali.. aku akan selalu kembali padamu.."

"Jangan membuatku melakukan ini lagi.."

Mata yang berwarna hitam kelam dengan bias cahaya abu-abu itu menatap sosok di hadapannya yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam kelam dengan bias warna keunguan di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus rambut berwarna _dark blonde_ milik pasangannya, iblisnya, cinta sejatinya.

"Kau harus membunuhku atau kita tidak akan dipertemukan lagi." Tangannya bergerak mengambil belati berwarna _silver_ terang dengan ukiran rumit di bagian pegangannya. "Gunakan pisau malaikat milikku."

Iblisnya menggeleng, perpisahan mereka tidak pernah menyenangkan dan mereka harus mengalami ini berulang kali. Karena tiap kali mereka dipersatukan, maka Tuhan akan segera menghukum mereka dan memisahkan mereka lagi dan lagi.

"Lakukan,"

Iblis itu mengangkat pisau malaikat milik kekasihnya dan perlahan dia mengangkatnya dan menghujamnya tepat di jantung milik kekasihnya, malaikat jatuhnya.

"Temukan aku.."

Iblisnya menunduk dan mengecup dahi malaikatnya, "Selalu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Venice, 1534._**_

Sosok berambut _pink_ itu menatap sosok di hadapannya, "Kau.. milikku, kan?"

Sosok berambut abu-abu itu mengangguk, sayap hitam kelamnya terkembang di belakang tubuhnya. "Aku selalu menjadi milikmu.."

"Kalau begitu.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Mata berwarna abu-abu dengan bias cahaya biru itu menggeleng, membuat sosok malaikat berambut _pink_ lembut di hadapannya kecewa.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama.."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena cintaku akan membakarmu. Aku tidak butuh pisau malaikat untuk membunuhmu, kau tahu hukuman kita lebih berat dari yang lainnya."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, melihatmu mati di hadapanku benar-benar menghancurkanku. Aku.. tidak bisa.."

Malaikat jatuh berambut _pink_ itu berjalan mendekati iblisnya dan memeluknya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus sayap hitam kelam milik belahan jiwanya. "Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak sanggup melewati bertahun-tahun untuk menunggu sosokmu muncul kembali di hadapanku.."

Kekasihnya mendongak dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Kalau begitu, aku akan di sini selamanya." Kemudian kekasihnya memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Iblis itu tergoda, merasakan tekstur bibir dari kekasihnya membuat hasrat iblisnya menggila. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini atau kekasihnya akan hancur menjadi abu.

"Cium aku.."

Bisikan kekasihnya yang begitu mengundang membuat iblis itu gelap mata. Dia mencium kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu hingga kekasihnya melepaskannya karena dia mulai terbakar dan di tengah jeritan kesakitannya karena rasa panas yang menyiksa, dia memandang tepat ke dalam mata kekasihnya, iblisnya, belahan jiwanya.

"Temukan aku.."

Dan iblis berambut abu-abu itu tidak bisa mengatakan jawaban lainnya selain 'selalu'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_England, 1642._**_

Senyuman kekanakkan sosok di hadapannya masih sama. Malaikat jatuhnya tidak pernah berubah, senyum kekanakkan itu akan tetap ada, tidak peduli sudah sejauh apa dia terlahir kembali dan kembali bertemu dengannya.

Pasangannya, malaikat jatuh dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap itu tengah tersenyum padanya dengan gembira. Bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar mereka seolah menegaskan keindahan dari sosok malaikat jatuhnya.

Senyum tulus terbentuk di bibirnya, sebuah senyuman yang nyaris tidak pernah hadir di wajah iblis sepertinya, muncul hanya karena melihat sosok yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta hingga dia rela menukar sayapnya dan semua kelebihannya sebagai iblis hanya demi bersama dengan sosok malaikat jatuhnya.

Dia masih melihatnya, melihat sosok malaikatnya yang tertawa riang seraya mengitari padang bunga. Ketika malaikatnya berbalik dan menatapnya, malaikatnya menggerakkan tangannya agar dia menghampirinya.

Sang iblis memeluk pasangannya erat-erat. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.."

Malaikatnya tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak.."

"Jangan pergi.."

"Tidak akan.." dia mengecup rahang iblisnya yang kokoh, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Sang iblis memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi kehangatan malaikat jatuhnya. Hukuman yang diberikan pada malaikatnya terlampau kejam untuknya. Dia tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menghukumnya untuk selalu menjadi penyebab dari kematian cintanya?

Malaikatnya terbatuk kecil dan sang iblis bisa mencium aroma anyir yang pastinya berasal dari malaikatnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku harus menjauh darimu."

Sang malaikat menggeleng, menarik iblisnya lebih dekat. "Tidak,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika aku terus memelukmu seperti ini."

Dia mendongak menatap iblisnya, "Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk mati berulang kali karenamu." Kekasihnya menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Kekasihnya terbatuk lagi, memutus ciuman mereka dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sementara sang iblis hanya bisa menatapnya dengan hati berdenyut sakit. Kekasihnya akan selalu sekarat saat berada di dekatnya.

Dia akan menjadi penyebab kematian kekasihnya, selalu seperti itu selamanya.

Kekasihnya mendongak, menatap mata iblisnya yang terlihat sedih. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu datang padaku tiap kali aku dilahirkan kembali. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencariku dan mencintaiku. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengingatkanku tentang cinta kita."

Sang iblis memeluk sosok rapuh kekasihnya, dia membungkus tubuhnya dan kekasihnya dengan sayap berwarna hitam kelam miliknya. "Ya, sayangku. Aku berjanji.."

Malaikatnya memberikannya senyuman manis dan setelahnya dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Meninggalkan sosok belahan jiwanya yang menangis meratapi kepergiannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Hukuman yang diberikan pada mereka seperti sebuah lingkaran takdir yang tidak bisa terputus._

 _Tiap kali sang malaikat jatuh mati, maka sang iblis akan merasa amat sangat kehilangan dan hampa._

 _Tapi mereka akan bertemu lagi, dan mereka akan jatuh cinta lagi._

 _Kemudian sang iblis akan menjadi penyebab kematian dari malaikat jatuhnya lagi._

 _Dan siklus itu akan terus berulang, tanpa akhir._

.

.

.

.

 _Siklus mereka saat ini sudah berakhir._

 _Tapi siklus mereka yang selanjutnya sudah dimulai.._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Wow, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa membuat prolog dengan bahasa semacam ini. hahaha

Di sini aku berhasil menggambarkan tokoh tanpa menyebutkan nama :')

Kuharap kalian mengerti siapa yang aku maksud dari tiap narasi prolog. Hehehe

.

.

.

Oke jadi ini dia fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari MV barunya BTS.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalian suka?

Btw, aku belum memutuskan apakah ini akan BL atau GS. Kalian maunya ini BL atau GS? ^^

Aku menunggu tanggapan kalian~

Kalau tanggapannya memuaskan, aku akan melanjutkan ini dengan senang hati. Hahaha

.

.

.

Review pleasee~ ^^v


	2. Part 1: First Meet

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: First Meet**

"Aku tidak gila."

Seokjin mendesah lelah saat untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencoba menjelaskan pada psikiaternya kalau dia tidak gila. Dia hanya sering mengalami mimpi buruk dan _sleepwalking_ beberapa kali. Yah, itu semacam kebiasaan anak kecilnya yang terus terbawa sampai berusia dewasa.

Psikiaternya menatap mata Seokjin, "Jadi maksudmu kau tidak sengaja membunuh seseorang saat sedang _sleepwalking_?"

Seokjin mengerang, kasus itu lagi. Kasus aneh yang membuatnya harus terperangkap di terapi kejiwaan selama empat bulan belakangan. "Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di taman saat itu."

Ya, sekitar lima bulan lalu Seokjin mengalami kejadian paling aneh di hidupnya. Dia bermimpi, dia ingat dia bermimpi berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan ketika dia keluar, dia diserang oleh makhluk aneh dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan seperti monster. Tubuh makhluk itu tinggi, mungkin sekitar dua kali tinggi tubuh Seokjin dan kulitnya berwarna hitam kelam, wajahnya dihiasi dua taring yang mencuat keluar lengkap dengan liur yang menetes. Di dalam mimpinya Seokjin berlari cukup jauh untuk menghindar hingga dia tiba di taman dan terjatuh, saat Seokjin nyaris saja ditebas oleh kuku panjang monster itu, sesuatu menolongnya. Seokjin tidak ingat apa yang menolongnya, dia hanya ingat bulu berwarna hitam dan setelahnya Seokjin pingsan di dalam mimpinya.

Ketika dia terbangun keesokkan harinya, Seokjin sedang berbaring di taman dengan sesosok mayat pria berlumuran darah di sekitarnya. Polisi menyelidiki kasus itu dan akhirnya membebaskan Seokjin karena kurangnya bukti. Seokjin tidak membawa senjata dan pria itu mati karena tebasan di lehernya. Dan Seokjin yang mengaku dia melihat kejadian itu dalam mimpinya menimbulkan tanda tanya tambahan dalam kasus aneh itu.

Akhirnya setelah satu bulan penyelidikan polisi memutuskan kasus itu sebagai pembunuhan geng dan Seokjin sebagai seseorang dengan mental terganggu dan harus mendapat perawatan dari psikiater.

Psikiaternya menutup map berisi data Seokjin, "Aku sudah meminta polisi untuk memindahkanmu ke sebuah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak sepertimu."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Anak-anak sepertiku?"

Psikiaternya mengangguk santai, "Ya, anak-anak bermasalah."

Seokjin terperangah, "Aku tidak bermasalah!" sentaknya. Tuhan, dia bosan dianggap gila hanya karena mengalami mimpi aneh dan _déjà vu_ berulang.

Psikiaternya menggeleng pelan, "Ini keputusanku sebagai doktermu dan orangtuamu sudah setuju. Kau akan segera diantar ke sekolah itu hari ini."

Gila, apa yang diperbuat Seokjin di masa lalu sampai dia harus mengalami ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diharapkan dari orangtuanya dengan mengirimkannya ke sebuah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak bermasalah seperti dirinya. Dia tidak gila, maksudku mana mungkin dia dinyatakan gila ketika dia membunuh seseorang yang jelas-jelas menyerangnya dengan mengayunkan pisau perak aneh.

Terlebih lagi sosok itu bertaring dan sangat mencurigakan. Tapi anehnya polisi justru lebih mementingkan dirinya yang dinyatakan membunuh orang daripada mengidentifikasi pria yang dibunuh Yoongi lebih lanjut.

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, ibunya terlihat berdiri dengan gugup di sebelahnya. Ayahnya hanya cemberut karena dia pasti kesal anak satu-satunya justru berperilaku seperti ini.

Ibunya berbicara pada seorang petugas wanita paruh baya gemuk yang berada di meja depan. Wanita itu gemuk sekali dengan rambut berwarna kemerahan, bahkan saking gemuknya lehernya sampai memiliki lipatan lemak. Wajahnya gembung seperti roti yang diberi ragi dan kemerahan seperti wajah babi. Yoongi mendengus malas saat wanita itu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan jijik.

Huh, dia yakin sekali wanita gendut jelek di hadapannya ini selalu menatap murid yang masuk ke sekolah ini dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Anda bisa ke ruang tata usaha untuk mengurus administrasi. Sedangkan anak ini," si wanita gendut menunjuk Yoongi, "Dia bisa langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah untuk mencari asramanya."

Yoongi mendecih, dia menyandang ranselnya lalu menyeret kopernya dan berjalan ke arah pintu otomatis yang berlabelkan _'STUDENTS HOUSE'_ di atas pintunya yang ditulis di sebuah plang berwarna _silver_ dengan huruf melingkar yang rumit.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Yoongi langsung disambut sebuah meja panjang di sisi kanannya dengan sesuatu seperti ratusan loker di belakang meja itu. Seorang wanita yang kelihatannya masih berusia pertengahan dua puluhan menyapanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Selamat datang di SHIELD, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

 _Yeah_ , nama sekolah ini SHIELD. Entah apa kepanjangan dari nama sekolah aneh itu karena Yoongi tidak pernah memperhatikan brosur yang diberikan pada ibunya oleh penyidik kepolisian saat itu.

"Aku murid baru." Yoongi berujar malas-malasan.

Sang wanita tersenyum ramah, dia menarik keluar sebuah kertas yang dijepit di _clipboard_. "Silakan cari namamu di sini."

Yoongi menarik kertas itu dan memeriksa tiap nama yang ada dan menunjuk namanya. "Nah, ini namaku. Nomor 42, di bawah nama.." Yoongi menunduk untuk membaca nama diatas namanya, "Kim Seokjin, dan sebelum nama Jeon Jungkook."

Wanita itu melihat nama yang ditunjuk oleh jemari kurus Yoongi, "Ah, benar." Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah _tray_ plastik berwarna hijau _neon_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Silakan letakkan barang elektronik seperti ponsel, _music player_ , PSP atau alat bermain _game_ lainnya, dan juga benda tajam seperti pisau lipat. Serta benda-benda terlarang seperti narkotika, rokok, dan lainnya."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

"Ini peraturan sekolah."

"Bahkan ponsel pun tidak boleh?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyum santai di wajahnya, "Ya, kalian diberi kewenangan untuk menelepon tiga orang di tiap minggunya. Satu panggilan berdurasi lima menit."

"Kau gila? Ini sekolah atau penjara?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Ini peraturan, Yoongi- _ssi_.."

 _ **Sret**_

Pintu otomatis yang berada di sebelah tubuh Yoongi terbuka dan masuklah sosok pria dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut berwarna _dark blonde_. Sang wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja tersenyum, "Ah, selamat datang kembali, Jimin- _ssi_. Jalan-jalanmu menyenangkan?" sang wanita bertanya ramah sementara dia mengambil _tray_ plastik lainnya untuk Jimin.

Sosok yang bernama Jimin itu mengangguk dan berdiri di sebelah Yoongi. Bahu mereka berdua tidak sengaja bersentuhan dan Yoongi tersentak saat dia merasakan sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik yang mengagetkannya. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Jimin yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan datar dan dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam _tray_ plastik lainnya yang berwarna coklat susu.

Yoongi melirik barang berharga yang dilempar Jimin dan dia melihat ponsel, rokok, pemantik, _music player_ lengkap dengan _headset_ , dan terakhir adalah sebuah belati yang dibungkus dengan sarung kulit hewan berwarna coklat muda. Yoongi hanya bisa melihat gagang dari belati itu dan dia melihat bahwa belati itu berwarna _silver_ terang dengan ukiran rumit di bagian gagangnya.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, dia merasa dia pernah melihat belati itu. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya.

Si wanita dibalik meja memeriksa barang yang dilemparkan Jimin dan kelihatannya dia mencocokkannya dengan kertas lainnya kemudian dia mengangguk puas. Si wanita membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci pada Jimin, Yoongi bisa melihat angka 13 menggantung di kunci itu.

"Oke, silahkan kembali ke kamar anda, Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin mengangguk, dia menatap Yoongi lagi dan Yoongi bisa melihat bias berwarna keunguan dari matanya dan itu membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

Yoongi sudah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Jimin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan meja panjang itu, dia berdiri di depan pintu otomatis lainnya dan menempelkan ibu jarinya di mesin detektor sidik jari dan pintu otomatis itu terbuka.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yoongi langsung.

Si wanita mengangkat alisnya, kelihatannya dia agak kaget mendengar nada menggebu dari Yoongi. "Dia murid di sekolah ini juga." Wanita itu mengambil _tray_ berisi barang-barang milik Jimin dan membawanya ke deretan loker di belakangnya. "Selain kewenangan untuk menelepon, kalian juga diizinkan untuk pergi satu kali setiap bulan. Durasinya selama delapan jam."

Yoongi terkesiap, "Apa? Bahkan perjalanan dari desa terdekat dengan tempat ini saja memakan waktu satu jam. Dan itu berarti dua jam perjalanan akan terbuang begitu saja, kan? Dan kalian memberikan waktu untuk keluar hanya delapan jam?!"

Si wanita kembali dari balik deretan loker, dengan senyum masih bersarang di wajahnya. "Ini peraturan. Nah sekarang silakan letakkan barang pribadi anda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki gedung asrama sekolah barunya dengan langkah ragu. Sekolah ini tidak ada bedanya dengan penjara, Jungkook sudah menyerahkan barang-barang pribadi seperti ponsel dan lainnya saat baru tiba dan sekarang dia harus berjalan mencari kamarnya.

Menurut wanita ramah yang berjaga di pintu depan asrama, karena dia ada di urutan ke-43 maka kamarnya ada di lantai lima dan di depan pintunya terdapat angka 43. Asrama di sekolah ini terdiri dari empat gedung berbeda dimana tiap gedungnya terdiri dari sepuluh lantai dengan sepuluh kamar di tiap lantainya.

Jungkook menempati gedung A, untuk masuk ke gedung A, setelah melewati bagian depan gedung asrama dan menyerahkan barang-barang seperti ponsel dan lainnya, dia harus melewati pintu otomatis yang menggunakan mesin pendeteksi sidik jari.

Saat masuk ke balik pintu itu, dia harus berjalan lurus sekitar 100 meter sampai akhirnya akan tiba di empat pintu berbeda dengan label A, B, C, dan D di atas pintunya. Jungkook harus berjalan menuju pintu A yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pendeteksi sidik jari lagi. Pintu A itu akan membawanya ke sebuah lorong panjang yang dibuat dari kaca hingga akhirnya dia sampai di gedung A, asrama tempatnya berada.

Menurut _staff_ tata usaha yang mengurus tempat ini, gedung A adalah untuk anak-anak yang tidak terlalu bermasalah, sedangkan gedung B untuk anak-anak yang lebih parah dari anak-anak di gedung A dan begitu seterusnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan lorong tempatnya berada sekarang. Dinding dan atap lorong ini terbuat dari kaca keras dan Jungkook bisa melihat halaman penuh rumput di sisi kiri kaca, sedangkan di sisi kanan adalah deretan pepohonan tinggi yang mungkin digunakan sebagai pagar tanaman untuk membatasi lorong A dan B.

Ketika tiba di ujung lorong, Jungkook disambut oleh pintu kaca tebal dengan gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Jungkook mendorong pintu itu dan dia langsung disambut dengan sebuah ruangan luas dengan langit-langit yang tinggi. Ada empat buah set sofa di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan besar itu dan Jungkook menduga ini adalah ruang tamu untuk orangtua yang datang menjenguk anaknya.

Jungkook menyeret kopernya lebih jauh dan kali ini dia melihat tangga besar yang menuju lantai atas di tengah ruangan luas. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat dua buah _lift_ di sana. Kaki Jungkook bergerak dengan semangat menuju lift, dia cuma ingin segera mencari kamarnya dan tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan karena perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah ini sangat jauh.

Ketika Jungkook tiba di depan pintu _lift_ , pintu itu terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari sana denga cepat dan menabrak Jungkook.

" _Ow_!" ujar Jungkook dan dia terhuyung ke belakang. Untungnya sosok yang menabraknya berhasil menangkap lengan Jungkook dan membantunya untuk menyeimbangkan posisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mendongak, suara berat itu terdengar begitu familiar untuknya. Jungkook mendongak dan melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ tengah menatapnya, mata pria itu berwarna biru gelap dan Jungkook bisa melihat mata itu mengeluarkan bias warna abu-abu.

"Ya, aku.. baik." Jungkook berujar ling-lung karena dia merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing seolah semua darahnya tersedot ke bawah kakinya.

Pria yang baru saja menabrak Jungkook menahan pintu _lift_ yang hampir menutup dengan tangannya, kemudian dia menarik Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Jungkook yang masih dalam masa _trans_ sama sekali tidak sadar. Namun ketika pintu _lift_ hampir menutup, dia melihat pria di hadapannya tersenyum tipis padanya dan mendadak Jungkook ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar suara pria itu.

' _Malaikatku..'_

Suara pria itu adalah suara yang selalu datang ke mimpinya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum puas saat semua barang-barangnya sudah tersusun rapi dalam kamarnya. Kamar barunya di asrama ini tidak terlalu buruk juga walaupun isinya sederhana sekali. Masing-masing kamar hanya berisi sebuah tempat tidur di sisi kiri, jendela di tengah ruangan, dan meja belajar di sisi kanan. Sementara tepat di sebelah pintu masuk adalah lemari dan berseberangan dengan lemari adalah sebuah _space_ kosong untuk meletakkan barang-barang tambahan dan disanalah Seokjin meletakkan boneka Mario Bros kesayangannya.

Seokjin mengusap rambut _pink_ lembutnya dengan jari, membersihkan kamar membuat tubuhnya kotor dan Seokjin perlu mandi. Kamar mandi yang ada di asrama ini merupakan kamar mandi bersama dan terletak di ujung koridor. Seokjin membuka lemarinya dan mengambil handuk serta peralatan mandinya, namun ketika dia akan keluar, dia menyadari kalau jendela kamarnya masih belum tertutup. Seokjin berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya.

Langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye gelap sangat menarik perhatian Seokjin sehingga dia hanya berdiri diam di sana seraya menatap langit. Seokjin masih menatap langit ketika tiba-tiba saja dia melihat satu sosok bersayap yang terbang melintas dengan cepat.

Mata Seokjin membelalak, dia mengusap matanya dan membukanya kembali tapi dia tidak melihat apapun selain langit senja. Dia yakin sekali itu bukan burung karena mana ada burung sebesar itu?

Seokjin ketakutan, bisa gawat kalau dia benar-benar berilusi aneh. Dia sudah menolak obat-obatan yang diberikan psikiaternya karena dia yakin kalau dia tidak gila. Dan sekarang dia justru berhalusinasi melihat sosok yang tidak mungkin ada.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, namun karena terlalu terburu-buru, Seokjin justru menabrak sosok yang berjalan di koridor. Tabrakan itu cukup keras karena Seokjin jatuh terduduk. Erangan pelan keluar dari Seokjin, bokongnya terasa berdenyut nyeri karena terbanting cukup keras ke lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mendongak, seorang pria berambut abu-abu tengah mengulurkan tangannya padanya dan Seokjin meraih tangan itu. Dahi Seokjin berkerut saat merasakan perasaan hangat yang familiar saat pria di hadapannya menggenggam tangannya.

Rasanya dia pernah menggenggam tangan ini..

Tapi dimana?

' _Aku suka berjalan-jalan di taman seperti ini..'_

' _Ya, Venice memang indah, malaikatku..'_

Seokjin mengerjap dengan cepat, kilasan dari mimpinya seminggu lalu masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Saat itu di mimpinya Seokjin sedang berjalan bersama seseorang yang sayangnya tidak bisa dia ingat sosoknya. Tapi Seokjin ingat rasa hangat yang dia rasakan saat sosok itu menggenggam tangannya dan perasaan hangat itu sama persis dengan apa yang Seokjin rasakan saat ini.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu."

Seokjin tersentak, dia menatap mata berwarna abu-abu yang sekilas terlihat mengeluarkan bias cahaya biru itu dengan kaget. "Maaf, aku baik-baik saja."

Si pria melepaskan tangannya dan jemari Seokjin bergerak secara refleks untuk mengejar tangan itu yang untungnya berhasil dihentikan oleh akal sehat Seokjin.

Seokjin memperhatikan pria itu berbalik dan ketika Seokjin memperhatikan punggungnya, Seokjin merasa suatu perasaan familiar kembali merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasa kenal dengan bentuk tubuh itu, bahkan rasanya Seokjin bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya jika lengan kekar itu memeluknya.

Lintasan pikiran itu menyentakkan Seokjin dan dia menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Dia menatap pria berambut abu-abu yang semakin menjauh dan lidah Seokjin terasa gatal untuk bertanya.

"Hei!" seru Seokjin.

Si pria berambut abu-abu berbalik dan menatap Seokjin.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Seokjin langsung.

Si pria berambut abu-abu terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menggeleng, "Tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Seokjin terdiam, dia kehilangan kata-kata dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat si pria berambut abu-abu berbalik dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Tidak pernah bertemu?

Benarkah?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Delapan puluh review untuk prolog!

You guys rock! Hahaha

.

.

Dan sesuai dengan suara terbanyak, akhirnya fanfiksi ini diputuskan sebagai fanfiksi BL. Votenya beda tipis sih, tapi setelah aku hitung yang vote BL lebih banyak daripada GS. So, kuharap tidak ada yang keberatan. Hehehe XD

Btw, yang kemarin berhasil menebak dengan benar soal urutan narasi prolog itu cuma satu orang. Hahaha

Urutannya itu MinYoon, NamJin, sama VKook. Hahaha XD

.

.

.

Aku ingin sekali menggambarkan denah gedung asrama dan denah kamar dengan lebih detail. Tapi sayangnya di ffn tidak bisa memasukkan gambar dalam cerita. Huft

Kira-kira kalau hanya berdasarkan penjelasan narasi, kalian sudah terbayang atau belum sama gedungnya?

.

.

Btw, kalian yang sudah lama baca fanfiksiku pasti tahu lah ya kalau aku memang tidak pernah menulis satu chapter lebih dari 3k+. hehehe

Jadi jika kalian minta ini dipanjangin ya aku tak sanggup. Hahahaha

.

Terima kasih atas respon positifnya!

Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu, tapi aku tahu siapa yang sering muncul di kolom review dan siapa para pembaca baru kok. Hehehe

Love ya!

.

.

.

Do not forget to leave some review, pleasee~


	3. Part 2: Deja Vu?

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2:** _ **Déjà vu?**_

Jungkook memainkan botol obat anti-depresan yang ada di meja belajarnya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membohongi orangtuanya dan berhenti mengkonsumsi obat anti-depresan itu sejak satu bulan lalu. Jungkook tidak merasa kejiwaannya terganggu jadi untuk apa dia mengkonsumsi obat yang dapat membuat ketergantungan itu?

Keputusan untuk dikirim ke sekolah semacam ini juga berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri. Jungkook tidak tahan melihat ibunya yang semakin hari semakin mengurus karena memikirkan kondisi kejiwaan Jungkook.

Yah, sebenarnya Jungkook hanya sering mimpi buruk, tapi mimpinya selalu sama dan terasa begitu nyata.

Jungkook _**mati**_ ,

Di dalam mimpinya,

Berkali-kali..

Cara kematiannya selalu berbeda, kadang dia mati karena sakit, kadang karena kecelakaan, dan kadang karena seseorang membunuhnya. Dan belum lama ini Jungkook mimpi dia mati karena sakit dalam pelukan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata bahkan saat Jungkook terbangun dia melihat banyak bercak darah di kasurnya dan juga di bibirnya.

Jungkook muntah darah karena mimpinya.

Karena itulah ibunya menjadi panik, Jungkook adalah putra satu-satunya dan satu-satunya keluarga ibunya yang tersisa. Ayah Jungkook sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja dan seluruh keluarga ibunya berada sangat jauh dari mereka.

Mulanya ibu Jungkook membawanya ke dokter, psikiater dan psikolog yang memberinya banyak terapi namun mimpi buruk Jungkook tidak juga pergi. Akhirnya dokter menyerah mengobati Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri yang menyarankan untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah ini.

Sekolah ini dibiayai oleh pemerintah dan Jungkook tidak akan menyulitkan ibunya untuk membayar biaya konsultasi dan terapi psikiater yang mahal. Dokternya memang tidak yakin dengan memasukkan Jungkook ke sini akan menyembuhkan Jungkook. Tapi karena Jungkook sendiri yang memohon padanya, akhirnya pskiaternya setuju.

Mulanya Jungkook yakin mimpi buruknya hanya sekedar bunga tidur semata, tapi ketika dia bertemu sosok asing di _lift_ tadi, Jungkook mulai meragukan kalau semuanya adalah mimpi.

Karena jika itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur, bagaimana mungkin suara dari mimpinya bisa dimiliki oleh pria tadi?

 _ **Kriiinggg**_

Jungkook tersentak kaget mendengar suara _bell_ keras di kamarnya. Dia melirik jam dinding dan menghela napas lega saat ternyata _bell_ itu hanya menandakan waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Sekolah ini memang selalu membunyikan _bell_ untuk saat-saat tertentu seperti bangun pagi, sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, dan juga waktu tidur.

Jungkook berdiri dari meja belajarnya kemudian meraih jaket dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

" _Fuck_! _Bell_ sialan itu benar-benar bisa membuatku tuli!"

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar umpatan dan dia melihat penghuni kamar di sebelahnya sedang mengacak rambutnya seraya mengunci kamarnya. Jungkook mengerjap, umpatan yang keluar barusan sangat tidak cocok untuk wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Karena wajahnya manis sekali, dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam kelam, serta mata sipit dan bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan.

Sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Kau juga murid di sini?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu-ragu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Jungkook."

Si pemuda berkulit pucat menyambut tangannya, "Yoongi," ucapnya singkat kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Sialan, tadi aku sedang tidur saat _bell_ sialan itu berbunyi dan membuatku terbangun dengan keras."

Jungkook tersenyum, " _Bell_ nya memang keras sih. Katanya juga ada _bell_ untuk bangun pagi dan waktu tidur kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, " _Yeah_ , sekolah ini benar-benar seperti penjara."

" _Uhm_ , permisi. Tapi kalian menghalangi jalan.."

Suara lembut itu membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh dan mereka melihat pemuda berambut _pink_ lembut sedang menatap mereka dengan senyum ragu-ragu.

"Hai, tapi bisakah aku lewat?" ujar pemuda itu.

Yoongi bergeser sedikit, "Kau juga murid di sini?"

Si pemuda mengangguk, "Ya, aku baru masuk hari ini."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hebat, aku juga."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Aku juga!"

Si pemuda berambut _pink_ tersenyum lebar, "Sungguh? Tadinya aku sudah khawatir aku akan di _bully_ karena menjadi murid baru. Namaku Seokjin."

"Yoongi,"

"Jungkook,"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, kemudian perlahan-lahan senyumnya luntur. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tadinya kupikir aku saja yang merasa seperti itu."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku juga. Apa kita pernah berpapasan di suatu tempat?"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Kalau kalian pernah beberapa kali masuk kantor polisi Seoul maka aku ada di sana."

"Aku pernah ditahan saat masa penyelidikan, tapi itu bukan di Seoul." Seokjin menyahut.

"Aku tidak pernah masuk kantor polisi. Mungkin kita pernah bertemu di dalam rumah sakit? Aku pasien terapi kejiwaan untuk beberapa bulan." Jungkook berujar jujur.

"Aku juga pasien terapi itu, tapi aku dimasukkan ke rumah sakit polisi." Seokjin berujar dengan dahi berkerut, kelihatannya berusaha mengingat apakah dia pernah bertemu Jungkook di sana.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak dirawat di sana."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Aku bukan pasien kejiwaan."

"Jadi, dimana kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Seokjin, "Aku sangat yakin wajah kalian familiar."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian merangkul Seokjin dan Jungkook, " _Nah_ , tiga pemuda gila merasa pernah bertemu. Mungkin saja ini semacam takdir gila diantara sekian hal aneh yang terjadi dalam mimpiku."

" _Yeah_ , mungkin kita pernah bertemu saat aku _sleepwalking_."

"Hmm, bisa jadi. Aku kurang ingat isi mimpi burukku. Mungkin disana aku bertemu kalian." ujar Jungkook kemudian dia terkikik pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan _nya_?" ujar pemuda berambut abu-abu pada pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ dan _blonde_ di hadapannya.

Si pemuda berambut _blonde_ mengangguk, "Ya, dan kurasa dia mengenaliku. Aku melihat matanya membulat lucu saat bertatapan denganku tadi."

"Aku juga, dia menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku gugup sekali sampai aku nyaris saja menjatuhkan kunciku tadi." Si pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ menghela napas pelan, "Dan karena itu aku justru membiarkannya melihat pisau malaikat miliknya. Aku bisa melihat dahinya berkerut ketika melihat pisau malaikatnya. Aku yakin dia mengenali benda itu."

"Tapi.. tidak biasanya ini terjadi, kan? Biasanya mereka akan melupakan kita dan kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal. Kita menunggu lima puluh tahun untuk kelahiran mereka saat ini. Bahkan aku sudah merasa mati menunggunya kembali." Si pemuda berambut abu-abu meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tahu, Namjoon. Aku juga merasakannya, kita terjebak di bumi untuk menunggu mereka. Kita tidak bisa kembali ke dunia bawah dan kita juga merana di bumi. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang lebih berat dari ini." si pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ menghela napas pelan, "Lalu apa tindakan kita sekarang? Aku tidak bisa membunuh Yoongiku untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku tidak mau Jungkook mati lagi. Aku menunggu lima puluh tahun hanya untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lima puluh tahun lagi hanya untuk menatap matanya."

Namjoon, si pemuda berambut abu-abu, menghela napas keras. "Seokjinku akan terbakar tiap kali kami bersentuhan. Dan aku sendiri selalu lapar akan dirinya, tadi saja saat aku membantunya berdiri, aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan kuat untuk merengkuhnya saat itu juga. Aku selalu kelaparan akan Seokjin tapi dia akan terbakar tiap kali aku menyentuhnya lebih jauh."

"Apakah sebaiknya kita terus berpura-pura tidak mengenali mereka?" tanya si pemuda berambut _dark blonde._

"Aku tidak tahu, Jimin." sahut Namjoon, seraya menatap si pemuda berambut dark blonde. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa berjauhan dengan Seokjin."

"Aku juga tidak, tapi aku lebih penasaran pada apa yang menyebabkan Jungkook berada di sini." ujar si pemuda berambut _blonde_.

"Entahlah, Taehyung. Aku juga merasa aneh, kita bertiga dimasukkan ke sini karena kesalahan kita sendiri yang mengacau di dunia manusia. Tapi kenapa mereka juga bisa ada di sini?" ujar Jimin.

Namjoon tertawa miris, "Apakah ini semacam hukuman baru dari Tuhan untuk kita? Apa semua siklus menyakitkan yang kita lewati itu belum cukup untuk hukuman?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas pertama Yoongi adalah kelas biologi. Dia, Seokjin dan Jungkook mendapat jadwal kelas yang berbeda dan mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat jam makan dan waktu senggang setelah sekolah. Sekolah untuk penghuni asrama gedung A berada di belakang gedung A itu sendiri.

Berdasarkan keterangan Jungkook dan Seokjin _(yang diterima dengan baik oleh_ staff _tata usaha, berbeda dengan Yoongi)_ , sekolah ini memang terbagi menjadi empat bagian yang disimbolkan dengan A, B, C, dan D. Di bagian A, ada satu gedung asrama, satu gedung sekolah, satu _gymnasium_ , satu gedung serbaguna, dan satu taman yang luas.

Di dalam gedung asrama, lantai berisi kamar para siswa dimulai dari lantai dua. Sedangkan lantai satu berisi kantin bersama, perpustakaan, ruang depan sekaligus ruang kunjungan orangtua, lalu teras dan _gazebo_ di halaman samping asrama.

Dari gedung asrama menuju gedung sekolah, mereka harus keluar dari pintu belakang asrama dan berjalan sekitar 300 meter di lorong yang terbuat dari tanaman rambat hingga sampai di gerbang besi berwarna hitam yang merupakan gerbang menuju gedung sekolah. Gedung sekolah mereka terdiri dari lima lantai dengan berbagai kelas di dalamnya.

Untuk olahraga dan sebagainya, mereka akan melakukannya di _gymnasium_ yang isinya sangat lengkap mulai dari lapangan _indoor_ dan _track field_ untuk berlari, _gym_ biasa, kolam renang, ruang senam, ruang _dance_ , dan lainnya. Sedangkan taman milik bersama berada di halaman belakang gedung sekolah dan _gymnasium_ berada di sisi kiri sekolah.

Di sisi kanan sekolah merupakan hutan besar yang sebenarnya terlarang untuk siswa karena hutan itu sangat lebat dan rumit. Lagipula hutan itu merupakan satu-satunya penghubung antara wilayah A, B, C, dan D. Wilayah A hanya berisi beberapa anak nakal pembuat kejahatan kecil seperti pecandu, mereka yang memiliki kondisi kejiwaan tidak stabil, dan juga pencuri. Sedangkan gedung B berisi pembunuh, pengedar narkoba, dan mereka yang setingkat dengan mereka. Lalu di gedung C adalah anak mafia, gangster jalanan, dan juga pembunuh sadis, sedangkan di gedung D adalah untuk serial killer, psikopat, dan juga lainnya.

Seokjin dan Yoongi dimasukkan ke dalam gedung A adalah karena mereka dianggap memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Dan ketika mendengarkan cerita Jungkook soal isi sekolah ini secara keseluruhan, Seokjin sangat bersyukur dia dimasukkan ke gedung A. Sedangkan Yoongi terlihat tidak peduli.

Yoongi membuka pintu ruang kelas biologinya, karena ini kelas biologi, maka pelajaran dilakukan di lab biologi. Yoongi bisa melihat semacam tanaman dalam pot yang diletakkan dalam kotak kaca di pojok ruangan, sebuah rak berisi banyak sekali tanaman kecil di sisi kiri, lalu rak berisi bola dan kotak kaca berisi bagian tubuh binatang yang diawetkan di sisi kanan, papan tulis putih bersih di depan kelas, meja guru, lemari penuh buku di sebelah meja guru, dan juga dua baris meja panjang berwarna putih lengkap dengan mikroskop. Yoongi menempati kursi kedua di baris kedua yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Tiap meja dikhususkan untuk dua orang dan itu berarti kelas ini hanya berisi dua puluh orang karena Yoongi hanya melihat sepuluh meja di sini.

Kelas Yoongi akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan murid-murid pengisi kelas ini mulai berdatangan. Yoongi menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan, dia tidak pernah suka sekolah.

Waktu berlalu dan kelas semakin penuh, tapi masih belum ada yang menempati kursi di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi melirik arlojinya dan kelas akan dimulai dua menit lagi. Yoongi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka.

Tadinya Yoongi yakin itu adalah gurunya, namun dia tersentak saat melihat sosok berambut _dark blonde_ masuk ke kelas. Mata pemuda itu mengitari seisi kelas dan dia terlihat terkejut saat melihat Yoongi, apalagi saat melihat bahwa satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa adalah di sebelah Yoongi.

Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya ke depan saat pemuda itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan buku dari dalam ranselnya, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, lalu menopang dagunya dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ragu, tapi akhirnya dia membuka bibirnya. "Hai," sapanya.

Si pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ menoleh dan menatap Yoongi.

Dan sumpah demi apapun, Yoongi pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. Yoongi yakin, sangat yakin.

"A-aku Yoongi.."

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, ada jeda cukup lama sampai si pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku Jimin," sahutnya datar kemudian dia kembali melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap ke depan karena gurunya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas pertama Seokjin adalah kelas olahraga dan Seokjin benci olahraga. Dia adalah anak _introvert_ yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, Seokjin jarang keluar untuk bermain karena semua anak akan mengejeknya gila karena kebiasaan _sleepwalking_ nya.

Pagi ini dia sudah berada di dalam _gymnasium_ tepatnya di _track field_. Seokjin duduk di pinggir lapangan dalam ruangan itu dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan bibir yang cemberut. Seokjin benci olahraga dan karena sekolah ini tidak menentukan seragam, maka sekarang Seokjin hanya memakai celana _training_ warna biru gelap bergaris putih di sisinya, dengan sebuah _hoodie_ besar berwarna abu-abu.

Beberapa anak di kelasnya sudah mulai bersiap untuk berlari dan katanya _test_ hari ini adalah _sprint_ sejauh 300 meter untuk pria dan 200 meter untuk wanita. Seokjin memperhatikan mereka yang sedang melakukan pemanasan, Seokjin murid baru jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia tidak mengenal mereka yang sekelas dengannya.

Tapi Seokjin melihat _dia_ lagi.

Si pemuda berambut abu-abu yang kemarin tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengannya. Kali ini dia memakai sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan sebuah celana pendek hitam. Rambutnya ditata berantakan diatas kepalanya. Dan dia beberapa kali mengacaknya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Kim Namjoon!"

Suara pelatih olahraga mereka membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin dan dia melihat si pemuda berambut abu-abu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah garis _start_.

 _Ah, jadi namanya Kim Namjoon?_

Pelatih memberi aba-aba dan setelah peluit dibunyikan, Namjoon mulai berlari. Seokjin terkesima melihat betapa cepatnya pemuda itu berlari. Seokjin menganga kagum dan kemudian dia mengerjap cepat saat dia merasa seolah melihat sayap besar di belakang tubuh Namjoon. Seokjin menggosok matanya dan kembali menatap Namjoon, dia bersumpah dia sekilas melihat sayap besar berwarna hitam di punggung Namjoon.

Suara peluit yang keras menyentakkan Seokjin dan ternyata Namjoon sudah menyelesaikan larinya. Dia berdiri di dekat garis _finish_ tanpa terengah sedikitpun, dia hanya mengangguk pada pelatih yang mengacungkan jempol padanya kemudian duduk di pinggir _track field_.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin nyaris saja terlonjak saat pelatih meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Dia berjalan dengan gugup menuju garis _start_ dan pandangan semua anak mengarah padanya, termasuk Kim Namjoon. Pelatih memberikan aba-aba dan peluit itu berbunyi bahkan sebelum Seokjin siap. Seokjin berlari dengan canggung dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengayunkan kakinya, kemudian matanya tidak sengaja melihat Namjoon dan dia kembali melihat sayap itu di belakang tubuh Namjoon.

Seokjin kehilangan fokusnya dan sebelum dia sempat memproses, Seokjin sudah terjatuh dan dia mendengar bunyi _'krak!_ ' yang berasal dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Akh!" jerit Seokjin. Tubuhnya terbanting cukup keras di _track field_. Seokjin meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Pelatihnya segera berlari ke arah Seokjin dan memapahnya berdiri.

"Ck, bodoh. Apa yang ada di otakmu?!" bentak pelatihnya.

Seokjin menunduk dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf, pelatihnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke klinik tanpa membantunya sedikitpun. Seokjin menunduk dalam dan berjalan dengan terseok, pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit tiap kali menyentuh lantai dan Seokjin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Namjoon berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat, pandangan mata pria itu terlihat marah dan Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa. Seokjin melihat Namjoon menatap pelatih mereka dengan pandangan membunuh kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu seraya membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggerutu pelan dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk setumpuk buku tebal. Kelas pertamanya adalah sastra dan belum apa-apa gurunya sudah meminta kelas mereka untuk mencari sajak sastra dari berbagai bahasa sebanyak mungkin.

Karena itu di hari pertamanya sekolah Jungkook harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga untuk mengunjungi ruangan membosankan semacam perpustakaan demi tugasnya. Jungkook menarik buku tebal lainnya dan dia tertegun saat melihat pemuda yang kemarin ditemuinya di _lift_ berdiri berseberangan dengannya.

Pemuda itu tengah membaca buku dan ketika Jungkook melirik _cover_ nya dia menyadari kalau pemuda itu membaca sebuah cerita tentang malaikat. Jungkook terdiam dan tanpa sadar dia terpaku di sana seraya menatap pemuda itu.

Dia melihat bagaimana mata itu terfokus pada lembaran buku, rambut _blonde_ nya yang bergerak perlahan tertiup udara dari pendingin ruangan, dan bagaimana wajahnya bersinar karena cahaya yang berasal dari jendela di belakang tubuhnya. Jungkook memperhatikan cahaya yang jatuh ke arahnya dan partikel debu yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.

Dan dahi Jungkook berkerut saat dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, partikel debu itu tidak beterbangan di wilayah sekitar punggung pemuda itu. Seolah ada sesuatu disana yang menghalangi partikel debu untuk jatuh ke belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan pekikan terkejut dan semua buku yang dipeluknya jatuh begitu saja. Jungkook berjongkok dan bergegas membereskan bukunya dengan panik. Saat dia sibuk menyusun bukunya, sepasang tangan ikut membantunya membereskan bukunya dan saat Jungkook mendongak, dia melihat pemuda tadi sedang ikut berjongkok dan membantu membereskan bukunya.

"Te-terima kasih.." lirih Jungkook.

Si pemuda mengangguk dan menumpuk buku yang dia bereskan diatas buku yang dibereskan Jungkook. Jungkook mengulum senyumnya, "Aku Jungkook."

Si pemuda mendongak dan menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum padanya.

"Taehyung," sahut pemuda itu datar.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum kekanakkan khasnya. Namun sebelum Taehyung menyambut tangannya, Jungkook merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang pelan, dia menunduk dan merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya dan menetes di _cover_ buku yang berada di bawahnya.

Itu _darah_.

Jungkook menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan sementara Taehyung hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Seandainya saja Jungkook memperhatikan, maka dia akan melihat wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

Sebuah saputangan disodorkan pada Jungkook, "Cepat periksa dirimu ke ruang kesehatan."

Jungkook mengangguk, dia menggunakan saputangan itu untuk menutup hidungnya dan tertegun saat menghirup aroma familiar dari saputangan itu.

Jungkook sangat mengenal aroma ini..

Tapi.. dimana?

Dan kenapa dia mendadak mimisan padahal dia tidak sedang demam atau sakit lainnya?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

So, sudah terjawab kan soal alasan kenapa ketiga malaikat jatuh kita ada di sekolah itu?

Dan sebenarnya ketiga iblisnya tidak lupa, mereka cuma takut malaikat jatuhnya mati lagi.

Begituuu~

.

.

.

Semoga ini menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di part kemarin ya. huehehe

Love yaa /hug

.

.

.

Do not forget to review, pleasee :3


	4. Part 3: Impossible Things

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

 **Notes** :

And for my dear guest 'Book addicts' and 'Basher', that said this one copied Fallen by Lauren Kate. It is not true.

Plagiat itu kalau samanya sampai 90-100%. Sama persis.

Dan aku juga sudah mencantumkan ini terinspirasi dari novel itu di warningnya, mas/mba. Lucu deh kalian suka main asal sebut aja. Aku udah tulis di warning terinspirasi dari FALLEN BY LAUREN KATE, makanya dibaca dulu. Terus kamu bilang ini alurnya sama persis? Yakin?

Di novel Fallen cowoknya yang malaikat ceweknya manusia. Terus ceweknya selalu ngeliat bayangan hitam yang akhirnya disebut 'Para Pemberitahu'. Di novelnya si ceweknya gak sakit-sakitan tiap ketemu Daniel (si malaikatnya).

Di sini pasangan mereka iblis, merekanya malaikat. Jungkook selalu sakit tiap ketemu Taehyung, Jin juga mendadak kesakitan di sini. Dan alasan mereka ada di sekolah ini juga beda sama alasannya Lucinda di novel.

Aku juga punya novelnya mas/mba. Bahkan caraku jabarin sekolahnya aja beda ya, yg mirip paling cuma kamera pengawas sama larangan pake ponsel di sekolah -_-"

Tolong lah ya, baca dulu yg bener kalo mau bilang ini MENYALIN. Harap diingat kalau TERINSPIRASI dan MENYALIN itu BERBEDA.

Buat yang lainnya, jangan lupa baca warningnya dulu ya sebelum asal bash orang lain. Kalau sampai diklarifikasi kaya gini kan kalian juga yang malu karena asal tuduh.

Oke, sekian dari Black Lunalite. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya untuk meluangkan waktu kalian demi membaca ini.

I still love you my beloved readers

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 3: Impossible Things**

"Apa kalian percaya kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Hah?" ujar Yoongi langsung, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin kalem.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, jarinya mengaduk-aduk sup ikan di nampan makan siangnya. "Entahlah, maksudku apa kita pernah dilahirkan di kehidupan lalu dan menjalani hidup kemudian dilahirkan kembali di masa sekarang?"

Yoongi berdecak, "Kook, aku tahu kau baru saja mengambil kelas sastra pagi tadi. _But please, that's impossible_."

Seokjin tersenyum geli, "Apa kelas sastramu membahas tentang drama romansa? Biasanya hal-hal semacam 'kehidupan yang lalu' ada di drama romansa."

Jungkook mendengus jengkel, "Bukan! Aku serius! Maksudku, apa kalian pernah merasa begitu familiar pada satu sosok padahal kalian yakin kalian belum pernah bertemu dengannya seumur hidup kalian?"

Kali ini Seokjin dan Yoongi terdiam. "Maksudmu semacam _déjà vu_?" ujar Yoongi.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Bukan itu, lebih kuat dari itu. Rasanya seolah kau begitu mengenalnya tapi tidak di sini, tidak di waktu yang sekarang."

"Oke, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kita bicarakan? Siapa yang kau temui dan merasa 'sangat familiar' dengannya?" sela Seokjin.

Jungkook menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Aku.. bertemu seseorang. Namanya Taehyung dan aku bersumpah dia begitu.." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, " _I don't know, he is just too familiar for me. Like I've known him for centuries."_

Yoongi tertawa kecil, " _That's impossible_."

Jungkook mengangguk, " _I know, but_.."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan dan mengambil susu kotak di nampannya, "Kita memiliki gangguan halusinasi, ingat? _There's something wrong inside our heads. So.._ "

" _But, I am not crazy_." Jungkook bersikeras, " _I am not losing my mind_."

Yoongi meneguk air mineralnya, " _So do I_." ujar Yoongi acuh kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi untuk urusan familiar pada satu orang, ya aku juga mengalaminya."

Jungkook tersenyum gembira, "Siapa dia?"

Yoongi memainkan sisa selada di piringnya, " _Someone in my class. His name is_ Jimin,"

"Sudah kuduga aku bukan satu-satunya! Ini terlalu aneh dan tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi sudah kuduga aku tidak gila dan ternyata aku benar, kau juga mengalaminya." Jungkook berujar gembira.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, tapi kupikir itu hanya bagian dari halusinasi sinting yang selalu kualami." Seokjin berujar pelan, "Kalian yakin ini bukan bagian dari trik di dalam kepala kita?"

"Jin, aku tidak gila." Jungkook menegaskan, "Aku yakin ini bukan halusinasi."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Seokjin. "Kita hanya tahu kita merasa pernah mengenalnya, tapi mereka kelihatannya tidak mengenal kita, kan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalian kenal Jung Hoseok?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Maaf, siapa?"

" _Well_ , dia _hacker_. Salah satu dari _black hats_ ternama, dan dia ada di sini. Tertangkap karena meretas akun _bank_ di Seoul dan mencuri beberapa ratus juta dolar."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal orang semacam itu?" ujar Jungkook tidak percaya.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Internet? Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuannya untuk melihat profil orang-orang yang kita rasa familiar itu."

"Tapi kita bahkan tidak mengenal si _Tuan Hacker_ ini, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah, karena itulah kalian seharusnya bersyukur berteman denganku. Aku dan Hoseok berada satu kelas di kelas olahraga tadi dan kami berteman."

Seokjin berdecak, "Kau langsung berteman dengannya begitu saja?"

Yoongi mendecakkan lidahnya, "Eeyy.. dia baik, dan menurutku dia jelas bisa membantu kita. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Oke, katakanlah dia mampu membantu kita. Tapi, apa dia mau? Dan bagaimana caranya kita bisa meretas situs sekolah ini? Kita bahkan tidak punya komputer sendiri."

"Kurasa sebaiknya itu kita tanyakan padanya." Seokjin berujar ragu kemudian dia menoleh pada Yoongi, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yoongi tersenyum puas, "Aku akan segera menemuinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka matanya, hari ini dia dibangunkan tanpa raungan berisik _bell_ dan ini membuatnya bingung. Biasanya Seokjin selalu terbangun karena _bell_ yang selalu dibunyikan jam enam pagi. Seokjin bergerak bangun dan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, jarum panjang di jam menunjukkan angka delapan dan jarum pendek di angka tujuh.

" _Oh my God_!" pekik Seokjin, jam sarapan dimulai jam tujuh dan biasanya mereka dibangunkan jam 6 oleh raungan _bell_.

Seokjin menyibak selimutnya dan bergegas membuka pintunya, ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri seraya menatap ke bawah jendela. Di depan kamar mereka memang ada deretan jendela yang membentang di sepanjang koridor.

"Jungkook?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu di bawah." Jungkook menuding dengan jari telunjuknya, "Banyak sekali yang berkumpul di sana."

Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook dan dia melihat banyak orang berkerumun di taman yang memang berjarak tak jauh dari gedung asrama mereka. "Aku akan mengambil jaketku, sebaiknya kau bangunkan Yoongi."

Jungkook mengangguk, masih terlihat bingung.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berlari-lari menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat orang-orang itu berkerumun. Yoongi yang bertubuh lebih mungil dari mereka bertiga berhasil menyeruak kerumunan dan tiba di bagian paling depan.

"Astaga!" pekik Yoongi saat melihat apa yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"Permisi, maaf.." Seokjin mendorong lengan seorang gadis dengan _cardigan_ merah dan dia berhasil menyelip ke bagian depan. Dan mata Seokjin langsung terbelalak saat melihat yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan pekikan terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Saat ini di depan mereka berdua terpampang mayat yang jatuh di atas patung malaikat membawa pisau yang diacungkan ke atas. Mayat itu tertusuk di bagian perut, tepat di bagian pisau malaikat itu mengacung. Patung itu terlumuri darah dan Seokjin mengerutkan dahi karena mual.

Tadinya Seokjin ingin langsung menyeruak ke belakang barisan, tapi dia tertegun saat bisa mengenali siapa sosok yang tertusuk itu.

Dia adalah pelatih olahraga yang kemarin berada di kelas Seokjin.

Seokjin terperangah, dia menunduk menatap pergelangan kakinya yang tersembunyi dibalik celana piyama, kakinya masih dibebat walaupun Seokjin sudah merasa lebih baik karena dia hanya keseleo. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Beberapa siswa yang berkerumun membicarakan soal anak gedung D yang menyelinap masuk dan melakukan pembunuhan ini. Seokjin bergidik, baginya jika dia sekejam itu, maka dia sudah jelas sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini?

Seokjin bergidik, dia berbalik dan mendorong kerumunan siswa untuk keluar dari barisan padat mereka yang menonton hal sadis itu. Ketika Seokjin berhasil keluar dari kerumunan, dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di sudut taman dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Seokjin tertegun, dia hanya diam memperhatikan Namjoon. Namjoon terlihat sangat santai seolah melihat pembunuhan adalah satu hal yang biasa baginya. Seokjin masih memperhatikannya dan Namjoon yang tadinya menatap patung itu dari kejauhan memalingkan pandangannya karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Seokjin.

Namjoon terdiam, matanya terfokus pada Seokjin dan Seokjin sendiri tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari Namjoon. Mereka berdua hanya diam dengan mata yang terfokus satu sama lainnya.

' _Jangan tinggalkan aku..'_

Seokjin memegang kepalanya saat suara itu bergaung dalam kepalanya.

Siapa?

' _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..'_

' _Kau akan terbakar..'_

' _Cium aku..'_

Semakin banyak suara yang berputar dan Seokjin tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Kepalanya sakit, seolah-olah suara itu memaksa untuk keluar dari kepalanya dan menyadarkan Seokjin. Seokjin jatuh terduduk seraya mencengkram kepalanya.

"Seokjin! Oh Tuhan, Seokjin!"

Seokjin bisa mendengar suara panik Jungkook dan sepasang tangan yang memegang bahunya serta bisikan yang menanyakan kondisinya. Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa merespon apapun, suara-suara itu masih berputar dalam kepalanya, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Namjoon sedang menatapnya dengan sedih, tapi kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan taman.

Seokjin mengerang saat denyutan di kepalanya perlahan mereda.

"Jin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang berjongkok di sisi kiri Seokjin, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke klinik."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku hanya butuh berbaring. Antarkan aku ke kamar, tolong."

Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian mereka bergerak untuk memapah Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kondisi Seokjin sedang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya yang menemui Hoseok adalah Jungkook dan Yoongi. Untungnya kegiatan sekolah diliburkan sementara karena banyak polisi yang sibuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di taman tadi pagi.

Yoongi mendorong pintu perpustakaan kemudian dia menarik Jungkook untuk ikut masuk. Dia dan Hoseok sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di perpustakaan siang ini. Yoongi berjalan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan dan akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat muda yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku di pojok perpustakaan.

"Hoseok!" panggilnya.

Hoseok mendongak, dia tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Yoongi segera menempati kursi di depan Hoseok dengan Jungkook di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar bisa meretas sistem sekolah ini?" tanya Jungkook agak ragu.

Hoseok terkekeh, dia menatap sekeliling dan setelah memastikan semuanya aman, dia menarik keluar sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, sebuah _tab_.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki itu?" ujar Yoongi tidak percaya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Seorang _hacker_ tidak akan meninggalkan peralatan elektroniknya begitu saja. Aku menyelundupkan ini saat aku diterima di sekolah ini."

Jungkook berdecak, "Kau gila."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau tidak begitu, kurasa aku bisa mati bosan berada di sini." Hoseok menyalakan _tab_ nya dan kelihatannya dia mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah meretas sinyal _wifi_ di tempat ini. Sekolah ini memang berengsek, mereka punya koneksi internet terbaik tapi mereka malah melarang kita membawa ponsel dan lainnya."

Yoongi terkikik sementara Jungkook tersenyum.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Nah, ini dia. Data lengkap seluruh murid sekolah, siapa yang namanya ingin kau ketahui?"

"Park Jimin," sahut Yoongi cepat. Untung saja gurunya di kelas biologi memanggil nama Jimin sehingga Yoongi bisa mengetahui siapa nama lengkapnya.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Park.. Jimin.."

Yoongi menunggu dengan cemas dan dia melihat binar-binar ceria di wajah Hoseok perlahan memudar dan berganti dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm, ini aneh. Di sini tertulis Jimin menyerang sekelompok orang karena mencuri belati miliknya.. 10 tahun lalu." Hoseok berdecak, "Apa data ini salah? Bagaimana mungkin setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu Jimin masih ada di sini?"

Yoongi ikut mengintip tulisan di layar _tab_ dan dia tertegun saat melihat gambar belati yang diperjuangkan Jimin. "Hei, aku kenal benda itu."

Hoseok dan Jungkook serempak menatap Yoongi, "Belati itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Aku pernah melihatnya dalam mimpiku. Belati itu milikku, aku benar-benar mengingatnya karena desainnya yang rumit."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dan Jungkook bergantian, "Oke, ini mulai terasa sedikit aneh."

"Kim Taehyung, cari dia." Jungkook menyela dengan cepat. Dia berhasil mengetahui nama Taehyung setelah bertanya pada petugas perpustakaan yang untungnya mau memberitahu nama Taehyung dengan sukarela.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Hmm, dia dimasukkan ke sini karena merampok _minimarket_." Hoseok mendengus, "Sepele sekali."

Jungkook memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera, di situ tertera tanggal penangkapan Taehyung dan tanggal masuknya ke sekolah ini. "Tapi dia sudah berada di sini cukup lama. Lima tahun."

" _Wait_ , apa sekolah ini semacam neraka tak berdasar yang sekalinya kau masuk kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi?" sela Hoseok.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Mungkin saja data ini salah karena hal semacam itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Hoseok berdecak, "Yah, terlalu banyak hal gila jika terkait dengan hal semacam ini."

"Selanjutnya Kim Namjoon." Yoongi berujar.

"Kim.. Namjoon.. ah! Ini dia." Hoseok memperhatikan deretan kalimat yang tertera, "Dia ditangkap karena diduga melakukan penyerangan karena saat ditangkap bajunya berlumuran darah."

Hoseok meneruskan membaca, "Dan dia juga ditahan karena sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara enam kali." Hoseok bersiul kagum, "Ini baru rekor."

"Ada kesalahan data juga pada dirinya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ya," sahut Jungkook, jarinya menunjuk barisan kalimat lainnya, "Menurut data dia ada di sini dua puluh tahun lalu."

Hoseok menggeleng-geleng, dia menutup data siswa itu dan memasukannya ke balik jaketnya. "Terlalu banyak hal sinting di sekitar kalian."

Yoongi mendengus, "Ya, kurasa juga begitu."

Hoseok berdiri, "Tapi, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi _hacker_ lagi."

"Terima kasih," ujar Jungkook.

"Hmm, sama-sama. Selamat memecahkan misteri kalian dengan ketiga orang tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas keras seraya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan entah kenapa suara seseorang yang terus mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Seokjin selalu bergaung dalam kepalanya, seolah-olah terus dibisikkan ke telinganya secara terus-menerus.

Pandangan Seokjin terarah ke jam dinding di kamarnya yang bergerak lambat. Karena di sini melarang penggunaan ponsel, maka pada saat jam kosong seperti ini Seokjin benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak-gerak menendang selimutnya dan akhirnya dia berdiri, dia bisa mati kebosanan kalau terus berdiam diri di kamar seperti ini.

"Aku bosan.." keluh Seokjin, matanya melirik ke jendela, hari belum terlalu sore dan jam makan malam juga masih lama. Yaah, mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Seokjin meraih jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, koridor asrama terlihat sepi karena memang hari ini sekolah diliburkan dan sebagian besar siswa memilih untuk melakukan hobi mereka masing-masing dan rata-rata mereka memenuhi _gymnasium_.

Seokjin melangkah cepat keluar dari gedung asramanya dan berjalan-jalan di taman tengah, ada banyak polisi yang berkeliaran karena memang mereka masih menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan sadis yang baru saja terjadi. Seokjin menjauhi kerumunan itu dan tanpa pikir panjang dia berjalan memasuki jalan setapak menuju hutan.

Seokjin berjalan seraya menendang kerikil dan juga gumpalan lumut di kakinya. Dan kira-kira setelah 30 menit berjalan, Seokjin berhenti karena melihat sosok seseorang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Tidak ada yang dilakukan sosok itu, dia hanya berdiri di jalan setapak dan Seokjin hanya bisa melihat punggungnya karena dia membelakanginya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dan entah kenapa Seokjin dengan bodohnya justru ikut berjalan ke dalam hutan, keluar dari jalan setapak yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk kembali ke wilayah gedung A dan tidak tersesat ke wilayah lainnya.

Seokjin bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia melihat sosok pria dengan jaket kulit hitam itu berdiri di tengah hutan dan agak menunduk. Mulanya tidak ada yang terjadi sampai Seokjin melihat sosok itu membuka pakaian atasnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah berumput di bawah kakinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Seokjin.

Dia melihat sosok itu menarik napas dalam dan perlahan, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu muncul dari punggungnya dan perlahan semakin melebar dan melebar hingga akhirnya menjadi sepasang sayap hitam besar. Seokjin nyaris saja menjerit karena terlalu terkejut melihat itu. Dia bergerak mundur dan tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kering di dekatnya.

Jantungnya berpacu dan dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah sosok tadi yang sialnya menyadari kehadiran Seokjin. Seokjin bergerak mundur dengan panik dan dia tersandung akar pohon hingga jatuh terduduk. Kakinya yang masih cedera berdenyut nyeri saat dia terjatuh. Seokjin meringis kesakitan dan sosok itu sudah melayang semakin dekat padanya dan mata Seokjin membulat saat melihat siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

"Kim Namjoon?" pekiknya tidak percaya saat menyadari kalau sosok dengan sayap hitam besar itu adalah Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon melayang mendekatinya dan saat Namjoon semakin dekat, Seokjin merasa matanya perih. Begitu perih hingga rasanya matanya seperti terbakar. Seokjin mengerang kesakitan seraya menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Airmata menetes dari mata Seokjin karena sensasi panas membakar yang terus dia rasakan.

"Menjauhlah dariku.."

Seokjin mendengar suara berat bicara padanya.

"…karena aku tidak mau melihatmu mati.. untuk kesekian kalinya."

 _Hah? Apa maksudnya?_

Seokjin ingin membuka matanya tapi rasa panas itu benar-benar membakar matanya. Seokjin merasakan pukulan di belakang kepalanya dan setelahnya dia tidak merasakan itu lagi, karena kegelapan sudah menjemput kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk diam menunggu hasil diagnosa dokter di sekolah ini akan masalah mimisan yang kemarin tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi kemarin hidungnya berdarah begitu banyak hingga Jungkook merasa pusing karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dokter sekolah juga panik sehingga dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa Jungkook lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook setelah sang dokter meletakkan kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya dengan dahi berkerut ke meja.

"Kau sehat."

"Ya?"

"Kau sehat, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak sakit dan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berat."

"Lalu apa yang salah dari diriku kemarin?"

Dokter itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirimu. Tapi kau sehat, semua tanda vitalmu baik dan hasil tes lab menyatakan kau sehat."

Jungkook terperangah tidak percaya, dia mimisan sehebat itu tanpa alasan? "Maksudmu hidungku cuma mengalami pendarahan?"

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin.."

"Ini tidak masuk akal."

Dokternya mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga berpikiran begitu."

Jungkook mendengus keras, "Ini gila, tidak mungkin aku sampai seperti kemarin tanpa alasan."

Dokternya mengangkat bahu dan menyerahkan kertas berisi hasil tes kesehatan Jungkook, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Besok sekolah sudah dimulai kembali."

Jungkook mengambil kertas di meja dan menjejalkannya ke saku jaket. "Terima kasih,"

Dokter sekolahnya mengangguk pelan, "Hati-hati."

Jungkook keluar dari klinik dan berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan cepat. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia sakit tanpa sebab. Sebelumnya Jungkook pernah muntah darah karena mimpinya, tapi itu karena mimpinya. Dan sekarang kenapa dia bisa mimisan hebat tanpa alasan? Jungkook tidak sedang tidur, dia seratus persen sadar karena saat itu dia sedang di perpustakaan, mengumpulkan buku yang tidak sengaja terjatuh karena melihat Kim Taehyung.

Tunggu,

Kim..

Taehyung?

Apakah penyebab mimisan hebatnya adalah Kim Taehyung?

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat melihat objek pikirannya baru saja lewat di koridor yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari dirinya. Jungkook menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari mengejar Taehyung yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat menyusuri koridor.

"Taehyung- _ssi_!" seru Jungkook.

Dia berlari semakin cepat menyusuri koridor yang berbatasan dengan lapangan dan terlihat beberapa siswa sedang bermain basket di sana.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_!" teriak Jungkook lagi namun sebuah bayangan menimpa sisi wajahnya dan saat dia menoleh, sebuah bola basket langsung menghantam kaca jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tubuhnya.

"ARGH!" teriak Jungkook dan untungnya dia berhasil melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya di detik terakhir. Senasi pedih dan panas langsung terasa di sekujur lengannya dan sekitar pelipisnya. Jungkook jatuh dan dia mengerang sakit seraya memegang lengannya.

Darah membasahi lengan dan menyebar hingga ke lantai di bawah tubuhnya. Jungkook terengah-engah dan dia berusaha mengintip ke lengannya yang terluka. Terdapat sekitar lima sampai enam pecahan kaca yang menancap di sana dan Jungkook meringis kesakitan, darah yang mengalir keluar dari lukanya semakin banyak dan dia merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Jungkook mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya dan dia memaksakan diri untuk mendongak, mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun yang menghampirinya.

Di tengah pandangan buramnya, Jungkook masih bisa mengenali sosok Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di dekat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Napas Jungkook terengah dan dia mencoba meminta tolong tapi yang keluar hanyalah erangan kesakitan.

"Kau harus menjauh dariku, malaikatku.."

 _Apa?_

 _Apa katanya?_

"Atau kau akan mati secara perlahan."

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap untuk Jungkook.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, aku kembali. Hehehehe

Aku bingung mau bilang apa, plot untuk ini ternyata hasilnya lebih rumit daripada yang aku rencanakan. Huhuhu T^T

.

.

.

P.S:

Yang mengharapkan happy end…

Aku..

Tidak bisa janji /dihajar

Habisnya konsep awalnya kan begini. Huhuhu T-T

Tapi aku usahakan nanti ada sedikit momen-momen manisnya deh. Hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review pleaseee~


	5. Shattered Memories

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 4: Shattered Memories**

 _ **Seokjin tidak ingat pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat bangunan seperti kastil dengan hamparan bunga tulip aneka warna yang menghiasi bagian depan kastil.**_

 _ **Dia tidak ingat.**_

 _ **Tidak.**_

 _ **Jadi apa yang dia lakukan di sini?**_

 _ **Apa yang dia lakukan di kastil ini? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Dan kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan kastil ini?**_

 _ **Apa ini kehidupan masa lalunya?**_

 _ **Jika iya, apa itu berarti hal-hal penuh mitos seperti reinkarnasi itu nyata?**_

 _ **Seokjin melangkah keluar dari kastil untuk melihat hamparan bunga tulip anek warna yang sedang bergoyang lembut tertiup angin. Suara gemerisik antara angin yang bertemu dengan rumpun bunga tulip itu menimbulkan suara gemerisik pelan yang Seokjin kenal betul dalam telinganya.**_

 _ **Dia sering mendengar suara gemerisik ini.**_

 _ **Tapi kapan?**_

 _ **Dia tidak mengenal kastil ini.**_

 _ **Kaki Seokjin bergerak lagi, dia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan pakaian berupa kemeja putih longgar dan sebuah celana kain tipis berwarna sama. Rambut pinknya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin yang berhembus kuat tapi Seokjin tidak peduli. Dia bergerak menuruni tangga serambi kastil itu dan kakinya langsung bertemu dengan hamparan rumput yang keras dan agak kasar.**_

 _ **Rumputnya terasa kasar karena sepertinya rerumputan itu mulai kering. Dan kelihatannya gesekan antara rumput dan kaki telanjangnya mungkin akan menimbulkan lecet kecil nantinya. Tapi Seokjin tidak peduli, ada hasrat yang menggebu dari dalam dirinya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam padang penuh bunga itu.**_

 _ **Kaki Seokjin meneruskan langkahnya, dia menyibak rumpun bunga yang menghalangi jalannya dan berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri bunga-bunga itu. Seokjin bergerak dengan sendirinya seolah dia memang sudah hapal mati dengan tempat ini, kakinya bergerak secara otomatis tanpa sempat pikirannya kendalikan.**_

 _ **Dia melangkah semakin cepat, semakin cepat, mengacuhkan kakinya yang mungkin saja lecet dan terluka karena berjalan-jalan tanpa alas kaki apapun. Seokjin menyibak rumpun bunga berikutnya dan langkahnya terhenti.**_

 _ **Seokjin tertegun saat melihat dirinya..**_

 _ **Itu dia..**_

 _ **Itu sosoknya..**_

 _ **Hanya saja dengan penampilan yang berbeda.**_

' _ **Seokjin' yang ada di depan Seokjin memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam, dia mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih tulang dengan sebuah dasi dari pita halus di sekitar kerahnya, celananya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat.**_

 _ **Sosok 'Seokjin' itu terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan dengan tangan yang selalu menyentuh kelopak bunga yang ada di bawah telapak tangannya yang dihiasi kulit putih.**_

 _ **Seokjin tertegun, itu benar-benar dirinya. Itu benar-benar sosoknya karena bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan dirinya sendiri?**_

 _ **Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa?**_

 _ **Seokjin ada di sini, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa menggandakan diri? Itu sangat tidak mungkin.**_

 _ **Seokjin memperhatikan sosok dirinya yang lain yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari padang bunga hingga akhirnya dia terhenti saat melihat 'Seokjin' berhenti menyentuh bunga-bunga itu dan dia berlari kecil menghampiri sesuatu.**_

 _ **Kepala Seokjin bergerak mengikut dan dia melihat sosok 'Seokjin' itu berlari ke arah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang terang. Dia memeluknya erat-erat dan Seokjin membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat sayap besar berwarna hitam yang ada di punggung sosok yang sedang dipeluk oleh 'Seokjin'.**_

' _ **Seokjin' melepaskan pelukannya dan mata Seokjin semakin melebar saat dia mengenali sosok bersayap itu sebagai Namjoon.**_

 _ **Namjoon itu tersenyum pada 'Seokjin' dan mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan penuh sayang. Seokjin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pun bisa merasakan aura penuh romansa yang menguar di antara mereka berdua.**_

 _ **Namjoon mencintai sosok 'Seokjin'. Tidak diragukan lagi.**_

 _ **Seokjin melihat Namjoon menangkup wajah 'Seokjin' dan kemudian dia menciumnya. Sosok 'Seokjin' dalam pelukan Namjoon balas menciumnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Namjoon, mulanya tidak ada yang aneh tapi ketika ciuman itu semakin dan semakin panas, Seokjin mulai merasakan sesuatu yang membakar hatinya.**_

 _ **Dia.. cemburu.**_

 _ **Melihat Namjoon yang mencumbu sosok 'Seokjin' itu dengan begitu bernafsunya.**_

 _ **Mereka berdua bercumbu dengan sangat mesra dan panas. Dia bisa melihat Namjoon yang mendorong tubuh 'Seokjin' hingga jatuh ke rerumputan dan meneruskan cumbuan panasnya.**_

 _ **Suara robekan kain terdengar ke gendang telinga Seokjin dan Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya seraya menahan rasa panas cemburu dalam hatinya.**_

 _ **Tapi.. kenapa dia cemburu?**_

 _ **Namjoon hanya mencumbu sosok 'Seokjin' dan Namjoon bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Seokjin saat ini.**_

 _ **Jadi kenapa dia cemburu?**_

 _ **Seokjin kembali memalingkan pandangannya menatap mereka saat mendengar suara desisan daging yang terbakar dan saat dia menatap ke arah mereka lagi, dia melihat sosok 'Seokjin' terbakar.**_

 _ **Terbakar dalam artian sesungguhnya karena Seokjin jelas-jelas melihat api yang membungkus tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Mata Seokjin membulat penuh keterkejutan sementara dia melihat Namjoon yang menunduk dalam dengan bahu bergetar.**_

 _ **Namjoon menangis.**_

 _ **Seokjin sangat yakin untuk itu.**_

 _ **Sosok 'Seokjin' terbakar habis dengan cepat menyisakan gumpalan abu kering berwarna hitam di depan Namjoon yang bersimpuh.**_

 _ **Dan ini terasa menyadarkan Seokjin akan sesuatu.**_

 _ **Alasan kenapa dia merasa begitu terikat dengan Namjoon. Alasan kenapa dia merasa begitu mengenal Namjoon.**_

 _ **Dan alasan kenapa dia merasa cemburu melihat Namjoon mencumbu sosok 'Seokjin'.**_

 _ **Itu karena Namjoon miliknya.**_

 _ **Dia dan Namjoon.. terikat oleh suatu takdir aneh yang tidak bisa Seokjin mengerti.**_

 _ **Dan kelihatannya takdir itu sedang terulang kembali.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas pelan seraya menatap langit-langit ruang klinik tempatnya dirawat saat ini. Berdasarkan keterangan dari dokter yang merawatnya, Jungkook pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka pecahan kaca yang menancap di sepanjang lengannya.

Murid-murid yang tidak sengaja melemparkan bola ke arah jendela mendapatkan detensi dan Jungkook harus terjebak untuk dirawat di klinik sendirian disaat murid lain sibuk memenuhi ruang makan bersama untuk makan malam.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan dia tertegun saat mendengar suara pintu klinik yang terbuka. Dia terdiam namun dua detik berikutnya Jungkook langsung memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Jungkook juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu, seolah itu adalah gerakan yang dikontrol dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara langkah yang semakin dekat dengan tempatnya berbaring sekarang dan Jungkook berusaha keras untuk berpura-pura tidur dengan baik. Dia mengeluarkan hembusan napas teratur disertai dengan dengkuran lembut.

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook ingin sekali mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya. Dia merasakan beban yang bertambah di sebelahnya dan kelihatannya sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya itu ikut naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook diam, menunggu sosok itu untuk bicara karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Detik berlalu dan masih tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sosok itu, Jungkook hampir merasa takut karena jika dia tidak bersuara dan dia duduk di sebelah Jungkook, apakah itu artinya sosok itu mengamatinya?

Mengamatinya yang sedang tertidur?

Detik berlalu dan disaat Jungkook ingin mengakhiri aktingnya, dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di poninya. Dia merasakan sosok asing itu mengelus rambutnya dan jari yang terasa hangat serta agak kasar itu bergerak turun menyusuri kontur wajah Jungkook hingga akhirnya berhenti di rahang bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Jungkook semakin bingung, siapa sosok asing ini? Apakah dia salah satu diantara murid asing yang melempar bola ke jendela?

"Seharusnya kau tidak berdekatan denganku, malaikatku.."

Tunggu,

Malaikatku?

Jungkook ingat dia pernah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu sesaat sebelum dia pingsan dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung.

Jadi..

Sosok asing ini adalah Kim Taehyung?

"Maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku. Seandainya saja aku tidak melihatmu saat kau turun ke Bumi, maka kita tidak akan mungkin bernasib seperti ini.."

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa hukuman kita seperti ini? Kenapa?"

Hukuman apa?

"Kenapa kau selalu sakit saat bertemu denganku? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi penyebab kau merenggang nyawa? Kenapa aku yang selalu saja menimbulkan kesulitan untukmu? Apa cinta kita begitu salah?"

Cinta?

Hukuman?

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati secara perlahan, Kookie. Aku tidak bisa."

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung bergerak dan dia merasakan elusan lembut di sekitar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan dan dia tertegun.

Taehyung.. menangis?

Untuknya?

"Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu sampai sebegitu dalamnya. Seandainya saja aku mengingat statusku sebagai iblis dan tidak menggodamu yang seorang malaikat, kau pasti tidak akan terjebak dalam pusaran takdir yang menyedihkan ini."

Tunggu,

Apa?!

Taehyung adalah iblis?!

Dan dirinya adalah seorang malaikat?!

"Aku sudah menghilangkan sayapmu dan kau masih begitu mencintaiku, aku sudah menghilangkan keabadianmu dan kau juga masih mencintaiku. Dan aku juga masih mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak peduli berapa kali rasa sakit itu akan menghantamku, aku tetap menunggumu."

"Menunggumu muncul kembali dengan senyum manismu, menyapa hatiku yang mengering karena kembali ditinggalkan olehmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan mungkin aku memang benar-benar iblis, karena tidak peduli seperti apa resikonya, seperti apa rasa sakit yang akan aku terima, aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu, lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, untuk giliran hidup yang kesekian kalinya."

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mengusap dahinya dan mendaratkan kecupan di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook, malaikatku.."

Entah kenapa tapi Jungkook merasa ingin menangis. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Taehyung bicarakan tapi hatinya mengerti. Hatinya tahu dan dia ikut merasakan luka Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook merasakan luka yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi dia merasa mengerti dengan kesedihan Taehyung, dengan rasa putus asa dan depresi yang dirasakannya.

Karena entah kenapa, hati Jungkook juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin sekali kita memulainya dari awal lagi. Walaupun singkat, tapi itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan terus aku ingat selama puluhan tahun ke depan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatku terus ingin menunggu hari dimana kau muncul lagi dan tiba di depanku."

"Hari dimana siklus hukuman kita akan kembali dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengaduk supnya dengan malas-malasan. Sekarang jam makan malam tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook dan Seokjin dimana-mana. Dia sudah mencari ke kamar mereka berdua tapi mereka tidak ada di sana, Yoongi juga sudah berkeliling tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dan disaat seperti ini, Yoongi sangat mengutuk peraturan sekolah yang melarang mereka membawa ponsel.

Jari kurus milik Yoongi menggerakkan sendoknya untuk mengaduk sup lagi. Kemudian gerakannya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok Park Jimin baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang makan bersama. Pria berambut _grey ash_ itu berjalan seraya mengacak rambutnya kemudian dia berdiri di belakang antrian para siswa untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Bola mata Yoongi mengikuti pergerakan pria itu dalam diam hingga pria itu duduk di sebuah meja kosong dan mulai menikmati makan malamnya.

Ingatan Yoongi berputar ke belati aneh yang dimiliki Jimin yang entah kenapa begitu diingatnya.

Yoongi tidak ingat pernah memiliki sesuatu semacam belati unik itu.

Lantas kenapa dia merasa begitu mengenalnya?

Kenapa dia begitu merasa jika itu adalah miliknya? Miliknya yang sangat dekat dengannya hingga Yoongi merasa itu bagian dari jiwanya?

Yoongi masih terus memperhatikan Jimin dan dia segera berdiri saat dilihatnya Jimin sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan akan keluar dari ruang makan bersama.

Kaki kurus Yoongi bergerak mengikuti Jimin yang melangkah dengan ringan menyusuri koridor. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini, tapi mungkin saja dia akan mendapatkan satu jawaban dari semua kilasan masa lalu dan _déjà vu_ bodoh yang terus saja menggelayuti kepalanya.

Dia melihat Jimin berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapnya. Yoongi tersentak kaget, dia tertegun dan mendadak lupa apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jimin.

Mereka berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh meter dan Yoongi bergerak canggung untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Mencoba menghapus suasana canggung yang mengudara.

"Aku.."

"Jangan mendekat," ujar Jimin langsung saat Yoongi memutus jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak.." kalimat Yoongi terputus saat dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

Dia seperti pernah mendengar hal yang sama diucapkan padanya, tapi kelihatannya itu sudah lama sekali.

" _Jangan mendekat, malaikatku. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu.."_

" _Kau tidak akan melukaiku.."_

" _Ya, aku akan."_

Yoongi menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan suara-suara yang bergaung dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan mendekat. Kumohon."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Yoongi menantang walaupun kepalanya terasa semakin sakit.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sendu, "Karena aku akan menyakitimu."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Yoongi, kumohon.."

"Kenapa? Apa yang akan.. _uhuk_!" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Jimin karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Jimin menggeleng sedih, dia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dengan langkah pelan.

Dan katakanlah Yoongi gila atau mungkin sakit kepala hebatnya membuatnya berhalusinasi.

Tapi apakah Yoongi benar-benar melihat sayap di punggung Jimin?

Sayap itu membentang lebar dan berwarna hitam kelam. Dan sayap itu menempel di punggung Jimin. Punggung Park Jimin.

Apakah ini halusinasi Yoongi di tengah kesadarannya yang mengabur?

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Jimin kemudian dia menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya, membungkus tubuh Yoongi dengan sayapnya.

"Tapi mereka yang berasal dari Dunia Bawah tidak akan berhenti untuk memburumu. Apalagi setelah kau bertemu denganku." Jimin berujar dengan mata yang tertuju pada sudut gelap koridor, dia mencabut satu bulu sayapnya dan melemparkannya ke arah sosok itu.

Sosok monster dengan wajah menyeramkan yang berada di sudut itu mengeluarkan jeritan melengking saat bulu sayap Jimin menancap di kepalanya. Sosok iblis menyeramkan itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik kemudian musnah menjadi abu.

Jimin masih memeluk sosok Yoongi, iblis tadi berhasil menyerang Yoongi dengan melemparkan jarum beracun yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Jimin agak berbeda dengan iblis lainnya, kastanya sedikit lebih rendah dan tugasnya adalah mengurus para makhluk Dunia Bawah agar tidak melakukan kekacauan di dunia manusia. Tapi sejak hukumannya diturunkan, semua yang tadinya mematuhi Jimin akan berbalik memburunya dan mencoba membunuh Yoongi.

Makanya tiap mereka bertemu, Yoongi akan mati karena para makhluk Dunia Bawah yang tidak akan berhenti mencoba membunuhnya. Jimin ingat hari dia menolong Yoongi dari serangan makhluk itu adalah hari yang membuat Yoongi meragukan kewarasannya dan membuatnya berurusan dengan polisi.

Serta membuatnya harus kembali bertemu Jimin dan terjebak dalam sekolah ini.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya, Yoongi sudah terkena racun iblis dan dia tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya memucat dan denyut nadinya semakin lemah. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan mencabut jarum beracun yang menancap di lengan atas Yoongi, jarum itu begitu kecil dan wajar jika Yoongi tidak merasakan saat jarum itu menancap.

Jimin menunduk dan menghisap luka kecil bekas tusukan jarum itu dengan perlahan, mencoba mengisap keluar racun yang masuk ke dalam aliran darah Yoongi. Dia memiliki kekebalan terhadap racun iblis apapun sementara Yoongi tidak memilikinya.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi.." bisik Jimin lemah. Dia memeluk Yoongi lagi, membungkus tubuh Yoongi dengan sayapnya.

"Seandainya saja kita tidak jatuh cinta, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, aku kembali~

Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

Ceritanya memang begini. Hehehe

.

.

.

Tapi semoga kalian sukaa~


	6. Part 5: Begin

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 5: Begin**

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan dan menarik napas dalam. Dia melihat sebuah lampu terang yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna putih menyorot tepat di atas kepalanya. Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya dan dia menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menatap keadaan sekitarnya dan yang dilihat Yoongi adalah sekat berupa tirai berwarna putih.

Ah, dia di klinik.

Yoongi menghela napas lagi dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa kiranya yang menyebabkannya bisa terbaring di klinik. Yoongi itu jarang sakit, sangat jarang bahkan hingga semua orang curiga pada daya tahan tubuhnya yang begitu kuat.

Kepala Yoongi penuh dengan potongan-potongan ingatan mengenai apa yang dia lakuka kemarin dan dia teringat akan satu hal yang dia lakukan sebelum pingsan. Dia bersama Jimin dan mendadak kepalanya sakit sehingga dia pingsan. Yoongi tidak ingat kenapa, tapi dia ingat sayap besar di punggung Jimin.

Apakah itu nyata?

Apakah sayap itu nyata?

Mata Yoongi bergerak lagi menatap sekeliling dan dia tertegun saat merasakan kalau kondisi di sekitarnya sangat-sangat sepi. Bahkan Yoongi tidak mendengar apapun selain suara tarikan napasnya sendiri.

"Yoongi?"

Kepala Yoongi bergerak menuju asal suara, seseorang baru saja memanggilnya dari balik sekatnya.

"Yoongi? Apa itu kau?"

Yoongi berdehem, dia perlahan bisa mengenali si pemilik suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jeon Jungkook. "Jungkook?"

Terdengar helaan napas lega dan juga tawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga itu kau. Aku memang tidak bisa mengenalimu saat Park Jimin menggendongmu, tapi ketika kau diperiksa oleh dokter, aku sempat melihat wajahmu sekilas."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, Park Jimin menggendongnya?

"Jimin yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Ya, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku justru bingung kenapa aku bisa terdampar di sini."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar kata 'terdampar' yang digunakan oleh Yoongi. "Hei, kau tahu. Kurasa aku tidak gila soal ingatan kaburku soal Kim Taehyung."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah sekat tirai sialan yang menghalanginya dan Jungkook. "Kurasa kita harus membuka tirai sialan ini. Aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara sendirian dan isi kepalaku menjawab ucapanku."

Tawa Jungkook terdengar lagi, Yoongi mendengar suara gerakan dan tak lama kemudian tirai yang membatasi mereka terbuka dengan suara keras karena Jungkook menyentaknya.

"Lebih baik?" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan pandangannya tidak sengaja jatuh pada lengan Jungkook yang terbalut perban. "Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Jungkook melirik lengannya, "Aku terkena pecahan kaca. Dan Taehyung ada di sana."

"Dia melukaimu dengan pecahan kaca?!"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, segerombolan siswa memecahkan kaca dengan bola basket saat aku berada di sebelah jendela."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Dan Kim Taehyung bersamamu?"

"Yap,"

"Tidakkah ini aneh? Maksudku aku ingat kau pernah menceritakan soal kau yang mendadak mimisan hebat saat sedang bersama Kim Taehyung dan sekarang kau terluka akibat pecahan kaca saat Kim Taehyung juga berada di sekitarmu. Apa dia Dewa Kematian atau semacamnya?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Kurasa inilah yang membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Jadi, Taehyung menjengukku, dan dia menceritakan sesuatu soal cinta terlarang kami atau apalah dan dia terdengar begitu hancur. Dia bahkan menangis."

"Itu aneh,"

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui, "Memang, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, aku terus-menerus memikirkannya dan aku mendapat mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi?"

"Mimpi soal kau, aku dan Seokjin adalah malaikat dan Taehyung, Park Jimin, dan Kim Namjoon adalah pasangan kita dan mereka adalah iblis."

Yoongi mengeluarkan tawa tertahan, "Itu gila."

"Ya, tapi kurasa tidak segila itu juga. Maksudku, kita memang aneh kan? Seperti memiliki ingatan akan kehidupan sebelumnya dan bagaimana kita merasa begitu familiar dengan mereka. Tidakkah menurutmu ini sesuai?"

Yoongi melirik Jungkook, "Dan jika itu benar, maka sayap yang kulihat di punggung Jimin juga nyata. Begitu?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Kau melihat sayap?! Di punggung Park Jimin?!"

Yoongi mendesah pelan, "Ya, kelihatannya begitu. Sayapnya besar, dan berwarna hitam."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menanyakan ini pada mereka. Maksudku, potongan memori-memori yang semulanya hanya berupa mimpi terasa semakin jelas seiring waktu saat kita berada dekat dengan mereka."

Yoongi menoleh menatap Jungkook yang duduk di brankarnya. "Kau benar,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, semuanya berlalu dengan normal bagi Yoongi. Itupun dikarenakan dia tidak bertemu Jimin. Dia melalui harinya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Seokjin dan Jungkook untuk mencari tahu soal kebenaran dari apa yang mereka lihat dalam mimpi.

Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membolak-balik lembaran buku tua kering dengan kertas berwarna kekuningan, keterangan yang mereka dapatkan tidak banyak. Hanya berupa legenda dimana dikatakan seorang iblis jatuh cinta kepada malaikat yang dia temui saat fajar dan setelahnya Tuhan murka pada mereka dan menjatuhkan hukuman berupa siklus kehidupan cinta tragis yang tidak akan bisa dipatahkan.

"Apa ini cerita kita?" gumam Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Tapi kelihatannya hanya ini yang masuk akal." Yoongi menyahut.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam dan samar dia melihat bayangan Taehyung yang berjalan diantara rak perpustakaan. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku memastikannya sendiri."

"Hah? Apa?" ujar Seokjin bingung tapi Jungkook sudah berdiri dan setengah berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Yoongi yang melihat itu berdecak pelan, "Kurasa Jungkook benar. Cara terbaik adalah dengan menanyakan kepada mereka. Mereka yang mengingat itu, kan?"

.

.

Kaki Jungkook bergerak semakin cepat mengejar sosok Taehyung yang baru saja mendorong pintu perpustakaan dan melangkah pergi. Jungkook menguatkan larinya dan akhirnya dia berhasil menyambar ujung jaket yang Taehyung kenakan.

Taehyung berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan saat Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya dengan napas terengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus bicara denganmu."

"Oke, katakan."

"Aku mendengarmu, hari itu.." ujar Jungkook, masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sial, dia hanya berlari sedikit dan kenapa napasnya begitu kepayahan seolah dia baru saja melakukan marathon?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook mendongak, "Kau mendatangiku hari itu. Saat aku terbaring karena luka di lenganku, kau ada di sana. Aku tahu, aku tidak tidur saat itu. Aku mendengar semuanya."

Taehyung menegang, dia mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Lalu?"

"Jadi, apa itu benar? Apa semua yang kulihat di mimpi selama ini adalah kenyataan?" Jungkook meraih lengan Taehyung dan mencengkramnya, "Apa itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu kenyataan?"

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Taehyung untuk mencengkram dadanya sendiri, napasnya masih terasa sesak. "Uuh.."

"Itu semua kenyataan. Kau dan aku terikat dalam siklus yang tidak bisa diputuskan dimana kau akan mati, dalam hitungan hari, apabila aku berada di dekatmu." Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan menangkup wajahnya, "Maafkan aku."

Jungkook bisa melihat raut terluka dari mata Taehyung dan tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajah Taehyung. Ujung jari Jungkook menyentuh permukaan kulit Taehyung dan sensasi hangat yang dia dapatkan di ujung jarinya terasa begitu familiar untuknya.

Teramat familiar hingga Jungkook merasa dia seharusnya melakukan ini sejak lama.

"Kau akan mati dalam hitungan hari jika terus berada sedekat ini denganku."

Jungkook mendongak, dan ketika dia menatap Taehyung, dia merasa mengerti kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta berulang kali pada sosok pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu kita masih punya beberapa hari, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan memutari bangunan sekolah untuk mencari Jimin dan dia tidak juga menemukan pria itu di mana pun dan ini mulai membuat Yoongi kesal. Dia berdecak dan akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar asrama dimana terdapat wanita penjaga yang menunggunya.

"Apa Park Jimin keluar dari asrama?" tanya Yoongi langsung. Karena jika memang Jimin keluar dari asrama, maka sudah pasti dia akan melewati tempat ini.

Si wanita menatap Yoongi dan mengangguk, "Ya, dia keluar sekitar satu-dua menit lalu."

Yoongi menatap keluar pintu kaca, berusaha menemukan bayangan Jimin dan dia melihat rambut abu-abu Jimin yang sedang berjalan memasuki hutan di depan gedung asrama.

"Aku juga mengajukan waktu keluarku." Yoongi berujar cepat.

Si wanita mengangguk ramah, "Tentu, silakan isi form ini dan serahkan kunci kamarmu." Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah _form_ yang dijepit di _clipboard_ pada Yoongi. Yoongi meraih pena terdekat dan mulai mengisi data-data yang dia butuhkan.

Yoongi menunggu beberapa saat dan tak lama kemudian wanita itu sudah muncul dengan sebuah _tray_ plastik berwarna hijau neon jelek berisi barang-barang Yoongi.

"Oke, ini barang pribadimu. Selamat menikmati waktumu."

Yoongi mengangguk, mengambil semua barangnya dalam satu tarikan tangan dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Kaki Yoongi bergegas bergerak mengejar sosok Jimin dan tanpa pikir panjang dia juga berjalan masuk ke hutan.

Kepala Yoongi menoleh ke sana-sini, berusaha menemukan sosok Jimin. Dia meneruskan langkahnya dan terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan langkah berisik. Yoongi tidak pernah melakukan hiking sebelumnya makanya dia sangat awam dengan urusan berjalan-jalan di hutan seperti saat ini.

Yoongi melangkah semakin jauh dan jauh dan dia terhenti saat mendengar suara gemerisik daun tak jauh darinya. Yoongi menoleh ke arah asal suara, "Jimin? Apa itu kau?" bisik Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak mendengar balasan apapun sehingga dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Yoongi terus berjalan dan akhirnya dia melihat sosok sesuatu yang terlihat menyembul dari balik pohon.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari sela bibir Yoongi. Dia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan saat dia sudah dekat, sosok itu berjalan keluar dari balik pohon dan Yoongi langsung menyesal dia berjalan menghampiri sosoknya.

Karena sosok itu bukanlah manusia, mendekati saja bukan. Sosok itu memiliki kulit berwarna hitam kelam yang tipis seperti kelelawar, lengkap dengan sesuatu seperti lapisan tipis agak transparan yang menyambung sisi dalam lengannya dengan sisi tubuhnya. Jika dia membuka tangannya, dia akan terlihat seperti tupai terbang. Wajahnya jelek, seperti perpaduan antara wajah anjing dan kelelewar dengan taring tajam yang mengintip dari sela bibirnya diikuti dengan liur putih yang lengket.

Yoongi melangkah mundur, dia jelas tidak bisa mendefinisikan makhluk apa yang berada di depannya. Tapi makhluk ini jelas berbahaya, taringnya terlihat begitu tajam dan kukunya terlihat bisa mengoyak kulit halus Yoongi hanya dengan satu ayunan.

Kaki Yoongi terus melangkah mundur namun sialnya dia justru tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul keluar dan jatuh terduduk dengan suksesnya. Mata Yoongi membulat ketakutan dan dia melihat makhluk itu sudah bersiaga untuk mengayunkan cakarnya pada Yoongi. Namun sebelum sosok aneh itu menyentuhnya, sesuatu sudah menyerangnya lebih dulu dan melukai makhluk itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan jeritan yang menyakiti telinga.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jimin berdiri di hadapannya. Sayapnya terbuka dan dia terlihat menyerang makhluk itu dengan sebuah belati berwarna perak. Yoongi tertegun, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jadi dia hanya diam memperhatikan sampai akhirnya Jimin menusuk makhluk itu tepat di dada dan makhluk itu lenyap menjadi butiran abu.

Jimin berbalik tepat setelah abu makhluk itu terbang terbawa angin, "Apa kau tidak bisa menjauhi masalah sebentar saja?" ujarnya kesal pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tergagap, "A-aku bahkan tidak tahu makhluk semacam itu ada."

Jimin menghela napas, dia menatap belati di tangannya dan mengambil beberapa helai daun untuk membersihkan belati itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sarung kulitnya.

"Apa benda itu milikku?" ujar Yoongi saat melihat Jimin memasukkan belati yang sudah terlapisi sarung kulit ke dalam jaketnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah melihat itu di mimpiku. Apa itu milikku?"

Jimin terdiam, dia menatap Yoongi yang masih duduk di rumput. "Ya, ini pisau malaikat milikmu."

"Pisau.. malaikat?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Kau. Kau agak berbeda dibandingkan dengan dua teman malaikatmu. Kau adalah malaikat petarung, pejuang, makanya kau memiliki pisau malaikat sebagai perlindungan. Dan karena itulah kau memiliki daya tahan tubuh sangat baik dibandingkan yang lainnya."

Jimin menghela napas pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Yoongi berdiri. "Karena itu menjauhlah dariku, Yoongi. Mereka akan terus memburumu, apalagi sekarang saat ingatanmu sudah kembali."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Siapa? Makhluk aneh tadi?"

Jimin mengacak rambut abu-abunya frustasi, "Dia iblis, makhluk dari duniaku."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Kau lancar sekali menceritakan ini. Padahal sebelumnya kau selalu menutup-nutupinya."

Jimin mendengus, "Apalagi yang bisa aku tutupi jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya bahkan melihat makhluk itu menyerangmu secara terbuka?" Jimin menghela napas keras, "Dan aku terlalu takut dia behasil melukaimu. Jaraknya denganmu sudah sangat dekat. Dia bisa membunuhmu dalam hitungan detik kalau aku tidak datang secepat mungkin."

"K-kalau begitu seharusnya kau berada di sekitarku terus, kan? Menjagaku darinya?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Yoongi, hukuman kita tidak sesederhana itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku berada di dekatmu, selain makhluk itu yang mencoba membunuhmu, aku juga akan mengikis umurmu. Tubuhmu akan kehilangan kemampuan daya tahan tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan akan mati, rusak dari dalam secara perlahan."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Sudahlah, kembalilah ke asrama." Jimin berbalik meninggalkan Yoongi namun Yoongi mengejarnya dan menangkap ujung sayapnya.

"Tunggu!"

Jimin berhenti melangkah, dia berbalik dan Yoongi melepaskan ujung sayap Jimin dari tangannya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memohon, "Yoongi, kumohon. Aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu. Kau begitu memikat, aku bisa langsung menyentuhmu begitu saja."

Yoongi terdiam, dia menunduk malu karena entah kenapa dia merasa begitu malu dan wajahnya merona hanya karena Jimin mengatakan dirinya memikat.

" _Well_ , bukankah sebaiknya kau memang tidak berjauhan denganku? Agar aku terlindungi dari makhluk-makhluk itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya dan kepalanya berputar ke arah jendela. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi penuh dengan semburat jingga. Seokjin tersenyum menatap perubahan langit, dia mengambil bukunya dan mengembalikannya ke rak tempatnya mengambil kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kaki Seokjin melangkah menyusuri koridor dan ketika dia melewati kelas kosong, dia melihat seseorang yang duduk di bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Tadinya Seokjin ingin mengacuhkannya, tapi dia langsung terhenti saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Namjoon.

Seokjin memutar arahnya dan membuka pintu kelas kosong itu, "Namjoon."

Namjoon yang tadinya sedang bersantai di bingkai jendela langsung menoleh menatap Seokjin. "Seokjin?"

Seokjin melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Namjoon tapi Namjoon menggeleng, " _Don't_."

"Apa?" ujar Seokjin.

"Jangan mendekatiku, Seokjin. Menjauhlah."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Kenapa? Apa aku akan terbakar?"

Namjoon tertegun, "Kau mengingatnya?"

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, " _I remember.. everything_."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan, "Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu akibatnya kalau kau berdekatan denganku, kan?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan tawa miris dari bibirnya, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas aku mencintaimu, kita dihukum karena itu, ingat?"

Seokjin melangkah lebih dekat dan Namjoon sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak mau berdekatan denganku?"

Namjoon terdiam dan setelahnya sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Astaga, tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau terlahir kembali, kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seokjin, aku juga tidak pernah berubah. Aku tetap mencintaimu, hanya saja hukuman ini menyiksaku, menyiksa kita."

Seokjin berdecak, "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Namjoon.

Namjoon tertegun tapi setelahnya dia menyandarkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Seokjin, menikmati tangan halus itu mengelusnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, bergerak untuk mengelus Namjoon lagi namun dia tertegun saat pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit hingga Seokjin menarik tangannya dari wajah Namjoon.

"Seokjin?" ujar Namjoon bingung.

Seokjin memegangi tangannya, menekuknya di depan dada dan matanya membulat saat melihat kulitnya retak. Retak seperti tangannya adalah tangan dari boneka porselen.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, kembali lagi dengan Luna dan Fallen. Hehehe

Aku bingung sih mau berkomentar apa soal chapter ini. Tapi rencananya satu-dua chapter lagi ff ini akan tamat.

Aku memang tidak banyak merencanakan part konflik mereka. Lebih kepada pencarian mereka soal jati diri mereka yang sebelumnya kemudian penyelesaian siklus yang ini. hehehe

.

.

.

.

Yap, sampai ketemu di chapter depan~

.

.

P.S:

Imprintnya dipending dulu ya. Aku masih menunggu inspirasi untuk buat itu. hehehe


	7. Part 6: Vicious Circle

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T (probably)

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

 **Notes:**

 _ **Harap baca notes yang aku tinggalkan di bawah part ini!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 6: Vicious Circle**

 _Jika hidup adalah sebuah pilihan,_

 _Mana yang akan kau pilih?_

 _Apakah hidup penuh warna-warna pastel ceria, aroma manis permen kapas, dan juga senandung ceria dari para peri?_

 _Atau.._

 _Apakah hidup penuh warna gelap, tanpa cahaya, begitu gelap hingga kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat bayanganmu sendiri? Sebuah hidup yang akan membuatmu buta dan terus jatuh ke kerikil yang kasar._

 _Atau.._

 _Tidak keduanya?_

 _Jika diberikan pilihan.._

 _Apakah kau akan memilih untuk_ _ **tidak hidup**_ _saja?_

 _._

 _._

 _Jika aku, diberikan pilihan.._

 _Maka aku akan memilih untuk tidak hidup saja._

 _Karena bagiku, kehidupan tidak pernah membuat kita memilih._

 _Dia hanya membuat kita melakukan sesuatu dan nantinya akan menyesal kemudian._

 _._

 _._

 _Hidup yang aku jalani bukanlah pilihan._

 _This is like some coffee that I never ordered_

 _._

 _._

 _Bitter and Cold_

* * *

Tebing itu begitu tinggi dan terjal, terpaan angin kuat yang menampar tempat itu akan sanggup menerbangkan apapun yang menempel di badanmu. Dan itu terbukti dengan mantel yang dipakai ketiga pria itu, kelihatannya kain itu hanya akan membuat mereka terbawa angin begitu saja.

Itu jika kau adalah manusia biasa.

Sayangnya, ketiga orang ini bukanlah manusia biasa. Bahkan disebut makhluk yang pantas ada di bumi ini saja tidak.

Mereka hanya makhluk terbuang. Dibuang oleh neraka dan dilaknat surga.

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menerima mereka, entah itu di belahan bumi ini atau di belahan galaksi yang lain.

Suara debur ombak yang memecah pinggiran tebing karang disahuti dengan hembusan angin kuat mungkin adalah satu-satunya pengisi suara di tebing itu. Karena sejak mereka bertiga berdiri di sana, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara.

Mereka tetap diam, diam tidak bergerak, seolah mereka adalah manekin hidup yang sengaja diletakkan di pinggir tebing. Bahkan ketiga pasang sayap yang ada di punggung mereka pun tidak bergerak, sayap-sayap kuat itu diam, hanya bulu-bulunya yang akan bergerak tertiup angin, tapi posisinya tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tetap kokoh, dan sangat kuat.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Jimin berujar akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi hanya diisi suara deburan ombak dan raungan angin.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Menghindari hukuman kita? Membawa mereka pergi dari sini? Kau tahu itu tidak bisa. Kita sudah pernah mencobanya!" ujar Taehyung. Dia mengacak surainya yang sudah berantakan karena angin menjadi lebih berantakan lagi, "Kita sudah melakukan segalanya. Tapi mereka tetap mati."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, di kepalanya masih terngiang jeritan ketakutan Seokjin saat tangannya retak secara mendadak. Namjoon panik, yang dia ingat dia hanya membentangkan sayapnya dan melompat dari jendela, mencoba sebisa mungkin menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Seokjin agar dia tidak lagi terluka.

Banyak orang mengeluh menderita hingga rasanya hampir mati. Dan Namjoon merasa dia memang sudah lama mati, menjalani hukuman ini seperti mati berulang untuk kemudian dihidupkan kembali secara berulang.

Tiap kali belahan jiwanya mati, maka dia juga akan ikut mati, dan ketika mereka kembali, maka dia akan hidup lagi. Hanya untuk melihat senyumnya selama sekejap mata, dan kemudian dia akan mati lagi.

Jika ini memang hukuman untuk mereka yang dibuang dari neraka dan dilaknat surga, maka mungkin tidak akan ada satu makhluk pun di dunia ini yang bersedia menjalani hukumannya. Karena ini terlalu berat. Hukuman yang terlampau berat tanpa adanya penawar sedikitpun.

"Namjoon, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Namjoon yang hanya berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam mantel panjangnya.

Namjoon tertawa miris, "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Bukankah kita sudah terlalu sering mengalami ini?"

Jimin memejamkan matanya, dia mengangguk dan melipat bibirnya ke dalam mulut. Kepalanya bergerak untuk berpikir dan matanya perlahan terbuka. "Pernahkah kalian berpikir mengenai apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita ikut mati?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Kita selalu mati tiap kali mereka mati. Tiap kali mendengar detakan mungil di jantung Jungkook berhenti, aku juga merasa mati."

"Ya, tapi hanya ' _merasa'_. Kita tidak pernah benar-benar mati. Tapi bagaimana jika kita benar-benar mati? Apakah kita juga akan mengakhiri lingkaran setan ini?" ujar Jimin.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Namjoon, mulai tertarik pada arah pembicaraan Jimin.

"Ya, maksudku, mereka mati dan muncul lagi adalah untuk memberikan hukuman pada kita, kan? Jadi bagaimana jika kita mati juga? Kita iblis, menurutmu iblis akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia? Jelas tidak, kan?"

"Kau berniat mengelabui Tuhan? Kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil." Taehyung berujar setelah akhirnya dia memahami maksud Jimin. "Kita ditakdirkan untuk menjalani hukuman ini selamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memutusnya."

"Apa yang menyebabkan kita bisa mati?" ujar Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kita mati, Jim." Namjoon menyahut akhirnya. "Iblis tidak bisa membunuh kita, malaikat pun tidak. Manusia juga tidak."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, tidak ada seseorang atau makhluk apapun yang memegang sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan cara untuk membunuh kita."

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang bisa benar-benar membunuh kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin memperhatikan kulitnya dengan pandangan serius, lengannya terangkat di depan wajahnya dan sejak tadi hal yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggerakkkan lengannya, memutarnya, membaliknya dan begitu terus seraya mengamati kulitnya.

Bekas retakan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tangannya mendadak menghilang begitu saja. Tepatnya dia langsung menghilang tepat ketika Namjoon terbang menjauhinya.

Retakan itu memang menghilang, tapi Seokjin mendengar retakan baru yang berasal di hatinya saat Namjoon pergi dari hadapannya. Rasanya hatinya begitu sakit hingga dia terjatuh, mendadak rasa sakit di lengannya tidak lagi sebanding dengan perasaan sakitnya saat Namjoon meninggalkannya dengan begitu terburu-buru.

Hanya karena tidak ingin melihat Seokjin kesakitan.

Seokjin tidak mengerti, dia memang ingat mengenai kepingan kehidupan masa lalunya.

Tapi dia tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Namjoon.

Kenapa dia dan Namjoon harus terjebak di hukuman ini? Kenapa?

Apa kesalahan mereka?

Kelopak mata Seokjin berkedip dengan lambat, dia masih terpaku menatap lengannya yang disinari bias oranye matahari senja. Dulu ketika dia masih kecil, ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa masa senja adalah masa dimana iblis dan makluk kegelapan lainnya akan muncul dan berkeliaran di bumi. Dulu, Seokjin kecil sangat takut mendengar itu, tapi sekarang, Seokjin benar-benar berharap seorang iblis menghampirinya saat ini.

Ya, iblis kesayangannya.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Seokjin, dia masih tidak mengerti apa kiranya yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya, dan dia tahu sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berjauhan dari Namjoon. Rasanya, bahkan jika itu membunuhnya, Seokjin tidak akan merasa keberatan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan Namjoon.

"Seokjin,"

Mata Seokjin melebar dengan cepat, "Namjoon?"

Seokjin mendengar suara tawa kecil, "Kau bahkan sudah langsung mengenali suaraku."

"Kau dimana?" tanya Seokjin dengan kepala yang bergerak menatap seisi kamarnya.

"Di luar jendelamu."

Seokjin berdiri, bermaksud untuk melongok keluar jendela namun suara Namjoon yang melarangnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa?" lirih Seokjin.

"Begini saja sudah cukup untukku. aku tidak mau melukaimu."

"Kau tidak akan melukaiku."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Ya, baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir seperti itu."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia naik ke atas meja belajarnya yang memang diletakkan menghadap jendela. Seokjin menggeser beberapa benda di atas meja dan akhirnya dia bisa duduk seraya melipat lututnya ke depan dada serta bersandar ke jendela yang tertutup.

"Apa aku tidak boleh membuka jendelanya?"

"Jangan, biarkan saja begini."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas lututnya dan menggosoknya pelan. Dia dan Namjoon memang berdekatan, tapi mereka bahkan tidak melihat satu sama lain, mereka hanya mendengar suara masing-masing, tapi entah kenapa ini terasa begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan untuk Seokjin.

"Seokjin.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Seokjin diam, dia mencoba meresapi apa yang tubuhnya rasakan saat ini dan dia tidak merasakan apapun selain perasaan nyaman. "Tidak,"

Seokjin mendengar helaan napas panjang dari Namjoon. Dan entah kenapa tapi Seokjin juga merasa dia mendengar suara Namjoon yang terengah serta sesekali dia menangkap ringisan pelan dari suara Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku.. baik-baik saja."

"Tidak bisakah aku melihatmu?"

"Jangan, aku tidak ingin kau kembali merasakan sakit." suara Namjoon terdengar bergetar entah karena apa dan dahi Seokjin berkerut.

"Namjoon, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu sekarang." Namjoon menarik napas dengan berat. "Ceritakan harimu."

Seokjin melirik ke jendela di belakang tubuhnya, Namjoon terdengar aneh. "Hariku.. baik."

"Kau suka sekolah ini?"

"Ya, aku suka."

Namjoon berdehem pelan, "Bagus.."

"Namjoon,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Terdapat jeda hening yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Namjoon membuka belah bibirnya dan menjawab dengan nada pendek-pendek. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah dirimu. Kau sudah berulang kali terlahir kembali, bahkan kau beberapa kali terlahir sebagai wanita, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Karena tidak peduli bagaimanapun sosokmu, kau tetaplah malaikatku." Namjoon menghembuskan napas pelan, " _Ugh_.."

Rintihan itu tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Seokjin, "Namjoon, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku.. baik-baik saja."

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya, kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencoba mencari sosok Namjoon dan dia melihat sosok Namjoon di sebelah kiri jendelanya. "Namjoon, aku akan membuka jendela ini."

"Tidak, jangan. Jangan."

"Tapi kau terdengar aneh."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Namjoon berdehem, "Matahari sudah tenggelam, kau harus bersiap untuk makan malam."

"Tapi.."

"Seokjin, kau tidak mau tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk bagus di ruang makan, kan? Bersiaplah, aku yakin Jungkook atau Yoongi mungkin akan mengajakmu makan malam sebentar lagi."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu di ruang makan."

"Ya.." ujar Namjoon pendek dengan nada lemah.

Seokjin masih menatap jendela sekali lagi kemudian dia melompat turun dari meja.

Namjoon mendesah lega saat dia bisa mendengar langkah Seokjin yang menjauh. Dia menunduk menatap tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi dia tusuk dengan pisau perak. Pisau itu adalah pisau malaikat yang dulu pernah Namjoon ambil dari salah satu malaikat yang menyerang Seokjin. Mereka selalu mengatakan pisau malaikat adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi pedang iblis, dan sepertinya mereka benar.

Namjoon memperhatikan luka besar di telapak tangan kirinya, dia menusukkan pisau itu hingga menembus ke dalam telapak tangannya. Darahnya mengalir deras dari luka besar itu dan terus menetes ke permukaan tanah di bawah kakinya.

"Ternyata.. cara ini benar-benar ampuh." Namjoon menggumam pelan.

Dia mendengar Seokjin membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Namjoon menarik pisaunya. Luka lebar di tangannya tidak akan bisa sembuh dengan pengobatan macam apapun. Luka akibat pisau malaikat di tubuh iblis memang tidak akan bisa sembuh, luka itu akan terus terbuka dan berdarah.

Tapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Walaupun sesungguhnya luka ini akan membuatnya melemah secara perlahan.

Dia tidak peduli, selama dia bisa mengobrol dengan Seokjin dalam jarak dekat tanpa membuatnya tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memperhatikan pisau malaikat Yoongi yang berada di antara kedua tangannya. Bilah pisau itu terlihat mengkilap namun tidak memantulkan bayangan. Jimin menghela napas pelan dan menatap ke langit yang sudah gelap sepenuhnya, hanya meninggalkan warna gelap dengan beberapa titik bintang kecil yang menyebar sembarangan.

Rambutnya tertiup angin lembut khas malam hari, tapi Jimin justru membiarkannya. Kakinya yang tergantung di atap gedung itu bergerak-gerak pelan. Jimin masih menunggu, menunggu lewat tengah malam sehingga dia benar-benar yakin Yoonginya tertidur.

Dia memainkan pisau malaikat di sela tangannya dan bersenandung pelan. Dia terus melakukan itu hingga akhirnya jam dua belas tepat telah terlewati dan Jimin berdiri, membuka sayapnya dan terjun bebas ke udara untuk pergi menemui Yoonginya.

Jimin melayang tepat di depan jendela kamar Yoongi yang terbuka sedikit. Ya, Jimin tahu kebiasaan Yoongi yang selalu membiarkan jendelanya terbuka sedikit di malam hari. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka jendela itu dengan hati-hati.

Ketika akhirnya jendela itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Jimin bisa melihat sosok Yoongi yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya seperti bayi. Senyum Jimin muncul begitu saja, dia memperhatikan raut damai di wajah Yoongi dengan senyum yang terus berada di bibirnya.

Jimin bergerak semakin dekat ke jendela Yoongi, dan ketika dia sampai di bibir jendela itu, Jimin mengangkat pisau malaikat Yoongi dan menusuk lengan bawahnya dengan itu.

" _Akh_ ," Jimin meringis pelan. Rasa sakit yang diberikan pisau malaikat akan memberikan sensasi terbakar dan nyeri luar biasa di sekitar tempat yang terkena.

Tapi khusus untuk kali ini, Jimin mencoba mengacuhkan rasa sakit itu. Dia menarik napas dalam dan mencoba mengatur napasnya sementara pisau malaikat itu tetap dia biarkan menancap di lengannya.

Darah hitam kelam milik Jimin terlihat menetes di lantai kamar tidur Yoongi dan Jimin mencoba mengingatkan dirinya untuk membersihkan itu nanti. Kaki Jimin sudah semakin mendekati Yoongi dan ketika Yoongi terlihat melenguh tidak nyaman, Jimin menekan pisau malaikat itu semakin dalam, dia menahan rasa sakit itu dengan mengeluarkan geraman rendah.

Lengannya terasa kebas, tapi Jimin mencoba membiarkannya dan terus berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya ketika dia berhasil tiba di sebelah Yoongi, senyum kecil muncul di bibir Jimin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi.

"Yoongi.." bisik Jimin pelan.

Rasa sakit di lengannya benar-benar membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, tapi Jimin mencoba bertahan, dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan perlahan-lahan dia menunduk dan memberikan kecupan di dahi Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Aku.. bisa menyentuhmu.." Jimin memejamkan matanya, perlahan menggeser wajahnya hingga dahinya menempel dengan dahi Yoongi. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu tanpa menyakitimu."

Napas Jimin mulai tersengal dikarenakan darah yang mengaliri lukanya semakin deras. Dia berusaha agar darahnya tidak menetes di tempat tidur Yoongi. Jimin mempertahankan posisi mereka untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, mencoba menikmati wajah Yoongi dan aroma tubuhnya lebih lama.

Walaupun tiap detik yang berlalu membuatnya harus terus menusukkan pisau itu dalam dan lebih dalam lagi ke lengannya, Jimin mencoba menahannya. Karena baginya, tiap detik ini terasa terlalu berharga untuknya.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu.." bisik Jimin lagi, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yoongi. Yoongi tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tetap tertidur dengan damai di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jimin tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tertidur Yoongi dan akhirnya pandangannya turun ke lengannya. Luka akibat pisau malaikat itu mulai meninggalkan bekas kehitaman panjang di lengannya. Dan lengannya juga terasa sangat kebas, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, atau mungkin selamanya, mengingat luka akibat pisau malaikat tidak akan bisa sembuh untuk iblis sepertinya.

"Cara ini.. benar-benar berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya sore itu. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan lambat dan perlahan. Otaknya terasa berdengung memikirkan soal cerita Yoongi dan Seokjin tadi siang. Yoongi bilang dia bermimpi Jimin datang menemuinya di kamarnya dan yang anehnya, dalam mimpinya Jimin terlihat kesakitan.

Seokjin juga menceritakan soal mimpinya yang sama, dia juga bermimpi Namjoon mendatanginya ke kamar dalam kondisi terluka karena sesuatu seperti perak yang menancap di tangannya.

Jungkook tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia tidak bermimpi apapun semalam, tapi dia tidak bertemu Taehyung seharian ini. Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Jimin tidak muncul di kelas mereka seharian ini. Mungkin bagi yang lainnya itu biasa, tapi bagi Yoongi dan Seokjin, terutama setelah mengalami mimpi aneh itu, ini menjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Dan Jungkook, sebagai yang tidak mengalami apa-apa, juga merasa bahwa mungkin sebaiknya dia pergi berbicara dengan Taehyung. Jungkook berbelok di koridor dan dia melihat sosok Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

Mata Jungkook membulat seketika dan sebelum dia memproses lebih jauh, dia sudah berlari menuju pintu keluar terdekat untuk menghampiri Taehyung. Jungkook berlari kecil menyusuri rerumputan dan saat dia semakin dekat dengan Taehyung, dia melihat pria itu menenggak sesuatu dalam botol kemudian memasukkan botolnya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Taehyung!" ujar Jungkook saat dia tiba di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, sama sekali tidak mendorongnya menjauh seperti biasa. Dan anehnya, Jungkook juga tidak merasakan perasaan apapun seperti sesak napas, nyeri, atau lainnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja dan ini pertama kalinya untuknya.

"Hei.." sapa Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung, "Kenapa kau tidak ke kelasmu hari ini?"

Taehyung menarik napas dengan mata terpejam kemudian dia menatap Jungkook. "Aku.. ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Taehyung terkekeh, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook. "Kau terlihat baik."

"Ya, aku makan banyak siang tadi." Jungkook tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri sementara Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Jungkook.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Mata Jungkook membulat, wajahnya perlahan-lahan memanas dan dia menunduk seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan gugup. "Uhm.. kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Mencoba bersikap santai.

"Bolehkah, Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Taehyung, dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mendekati Jungkook. Dahi Jungkook berkerut saat menyadari langkah Taehyung terlihat limbung, tapi tangan Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menangkup wajahnya. Jungkook agak mendongak dan Taehyung menunduk sedikit untuk menciumnya.

Rasa ciuman Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Jungkook hanya merasa seolah sesuatu meledak dengan menyenangkan di dalam dadanya. Ciuman itu benar-benar bukan ciuman panas atau agresif, Taehyung hanya mengecupnya dengan lembut kemudian melepaskan bibirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih menangkup wajah Jungkook, "Aku.. berhasil."

Jungkook membuka matanya dan tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba saja Taehyung ambruk. Jungkook menahan tubuh besar Taehyung dengan panik.

"Taehyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan panik. Dia jatuh terduduk bersama dengan Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Aku.. berhasil menciummu. Dan kau tidak mati…"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu?"

Taehyung menutup matanya, "Aku hanya mencoba bertukar rasa sakit denganmu."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat-erat, dia ingat dia melihat Taehyung menenggak sesuatu sebelum Jungkook menghampirinya. Jadi apa? Apa yang akan menyebabkan iblis melemah setelah dia meminumnya?

Jungkook berusaha memutar otak semampunya sementara Taehyung dalam pelukannya tengah tersenyum seraya bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya.

"Aku bisa.. mendengar detak jantungmu.." bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook menunduk menatap Taehyung yang bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu?"

Taehyung menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Tidak ada.."

Jungkook menunduk, tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung justru tersenyum damai dengan wajah menikmati. Jungkook terus berusaha mengingat-ingat mengenai hasil risetnya soal iblis yang berhasil dia temukan. Ya, dia memang membaca banyak hal berkaitan dengan iblis tepat ketika dia tahu Taehyung adalah iblis.

Dan seingatnya, iblis tidak akan melemah karena meminum sesuatu, kecuali satu.

"Taehyung apa kau meminum air suci?" bisik Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan dia tersenyum seraya menatap Jungkook. "Ah, malaikatku pintar sekali."

Dan tangisan Jungkook pun meledak, " _Why_?" bisiknya. Iblis yang meminum air suci sama saja seperti membakar organ tubuhnya dari dalam, tidak heran Taehyung bisa menjadi selemah ini.

"Itu tidak akan membunuhku.."

"Memang tidak, tapi itu menyakitimu!" Jungkook nyaris berteriak saat mengatakannya. Ya, hal itu memang tidak akan membunuh Taehyung, tapi hal itu akan memberinya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat bagi iblis sepertinya. Dia memeluk Taehyung erat-erat di dadanya, berharap pelukannya dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Taehyung.

"Jungkook, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengerti inti hukuman ini sekarang."

"Apa?" bisik Jungkook parau.

"Ini hanya antara kau atau aku yang mati.." bisik Taehyung. "Aku bertukar rasa sakit itu denganmu dan kau tidak merasakan apapun saat ini, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, isakan pelan keluar dari sela bibirnya. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini.."

"Aku.." Taehyung terbatuk keras, ".. lebih kuat dalam hal menahan rasa sakit.."

" _Why are you trying to kill yourself_?" Jungkook terisak keras dan airmatanya jatuh ke wajah Taehyung di dalam pelukannya.

" _Because, maybe, If I die, we can break this curse_." Taehyung berbisik rendah. " _Maybe we can break this vicious circle.._ "

* * *

 _It's about you or me._

 _One of us should die, so the others can life._

 _And I'll be the one that left this world this time._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hah akhirnya aku ada waktu untuk nyelesaiin ini. hahaha

Ini ngetiknya lama lho. Hahaha

Dicicil sedikit-sedikit.

.

.

Part depan adalah part terakhir untuk ff ini~

.

.

* * *

P.S:

Untuk _**The Beauty Siders**_ , yang komen di _**The Deity's Bride**_ dengan komen kalau aku nelantarin ff ini.

Aku cuma mau bilang 'LOL'.

Tahu apa kamu soal aku nelantarin ff ini atau tidak? hahaha

Lucu, kamu lucu sekali. FF tidak update sebulan itu dihitung masuk FF terlantar? Iya?

LOL, definisi dari mana itu? XD

Kalau kamu tidak mau membaca ff-ff yang kutelantarkan ini, aku sih tidak masalah. Hahaha

Terserah kamu. Toh, aku juga tidak menulis khusus untuk kamu. Hahaha

Aku menulis untuk yang mau membaca ini, untuk yang mau dan bersedia 'mengerti' kalau aku itu kerjaannya bukan cuma ngetik fanfik doangan. Dan untuk yang memang tertarik dengan ceritanya.

.

.

Oh, sekedar informasi, aku lagi sibuk skripsian.

Jadi mungkin aku bakal nelantarin ff-ff yang ada, karena kan bisa jadi aku gak update sebulan.

Aku sih, cuma ngikutin definisinya si _**The Beauty Siders**_ aja, kan dia bilang ff gak diupdate sebulan itu 'ff terlantar'. Hahahahaha

Yaudah berarti on-going fictku yang ada itu calon ff terlantar semua. Haha XD

.

.

* * *

See you next part!


	8. Part 7: Gone

**Fallen**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Tiga malaikat jatuh yang terlahir kembali karena jatuh cinta pada iblis kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Takdir mengatakan bahwa ketika ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menariknya ke bumi dan kembali saling jatuh cinta, maka perpisahan yang menyakitkan tidak akan terelakkan lagi. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU. _**Inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate and BTS Blood, Sweat and Tears Music Video and lyrics.**_

 **BGM:**

 **Ailee – I will go to you like the first snow**

 **Kim Kyung Hee – Stuck in Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 7: Gone**

 _Hidup diciptakan hanya untuk menghadapi kematian._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Itu dilakukan agar kita menghargai tiap jam, tiap menit, dan tiap detik yang kita habiskan untuk hidup._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?_

 _Kami tidak mati._

 _Atau mungkin belum._

 _Karena sesungguhnya kami bisa mati._

 _Hanya saja, kematian itu akan terasa terlalu menyakitkan bagi kami._

 _Dan juga bagi mereka._

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya. Bohong jika dia mengatakan semua yang telah dia alami tidak membuatnya sakit, hancur, dan juga sedih. Tapi kali ini, ketika dia melihat Taehyung yang lemah dan pucat dalam pelukannya, Jungkook merasa seolah jantungnya diremas dari dalam dengan kuat.

Napas Taehyung masih terengah, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan dia terlihat begitu lemah. Efek air suci memang sangat kuat untuk tubuh iblis, organ mereka terasa seperti dibakar dari dalam namun mereka tidak mati.

Ya, iblis tidak akan mati hanya karena itu.

Tapi menerima semua rasa terbakar itu dalam kondisi hidup, pasti akan membuat siapa saja merasa ingin mati. Bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Taehyung. Jungkook memang tahu dia sudah mengalami puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kematian dalam kehidupan-kehidupannya yang sebelumnya.

Jungkook memang pernah mati, berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan kematian itu merenggutnya, dia tidak mengingat apa yang dia rasakan saat dia mati untuk kesekian kalinya. Kematian itu hanya terasa seperti mimpi yang berulang dalam kepalanya. Karena ketika dia kembali hidup, dia tidak akan mengingat bagaimana rasa dari kematiannya.

Taehyung terbatuk keras dan itu membuat Jungkook agak panik, dia memeluk kepala Taehyung erat-erat di dadanya.

"Jangan lakukan ini.. kumohon.. jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi.."

Jungkook nyaris menangis lagi saat membisikkan kalimat itu. Dia tahu Taehyung tersiksa, dan dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung sampai melakukan ini.

Hanya untuk bertukar rasa sakit dengannya.

Jungkook itu manusia, rasa sakit yang dia terima tentunya masih jauh di bawah rasa sakit yang Taehyung buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena Jungkook yakin jika rasa sakit yang dia terima jauh lebih parah daripada apa yang sudah dia alami sejauh ini, maka dia pasti sudah akan mati. Lagi.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan Jungkook meregangkan pelukannya karena Taehyung bergerak pelan. Jungkook menunduk untuk menatap Taehyung, dia memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata yang ternyata sudah kembali mengalir di pipi Jungkook.

"Jangan menangis.."

Bisikan Taehyung justru membuat Jungkook menangis hebat. Dia tidak mengerti apa dosa mereka. Dan kenapa Tuhan memberikan hukuman terlampau berat untuk mereka.

Tidakkah Dia melihat kalau mereka sudah cukup menderita?

"Jangan.." Jungkook berkedip dan airmata itu kembali lolos dari matanya, menetes tepat di tulang pipi Taehyung dan perlahan menuruni wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.."

Taehyung terdiam, dia bisa merasakan tangan Jungkook yang mencengkram pakaiannya erat-erat. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan takut Jungkook. Jungkook tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

Tapi Taehyung tahu hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuh malaikatnya.

Dia tahu cara ini berhasil.

Dan dia akan meneruskannya.

Dia harus mati. Demi Jungkook.

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkah menyusuri hutan dengan langkah pelan. Hari ini dia mengambil jatah keluar dari gedung asrama dan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan.

Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Seokjin merasa bahwa dia harus pergi ke hutan hari ini. Seperti ada suatu kekuatan tak kasat mata yang begitu menarik Seokjin untuk pergi. Seokjin tidak pernah menyukai tempat yang terlalu sepi sebelumnya, tapi dia merasa keputusannya untuk menyusuri hutan hari ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

Kakinya terus melangkah, menginjak tumpukan daun kering, ranting, dan juga tanah lembab khas dari hutan. Seokjin bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, senyumnya terbit saat melihat sinar matahari yang menerobos dedaunan lebat di atas kepalanya.

Seokjin melanjutkan langkahnya dan dia terhenti saat mendengar suara gemerisik seolah seseorang baru saja menerobos semak-semak. Kakinya terhenti secara refleks dan kepalanya berputar menuju arah asal suara.

"Siapa?" gumam Seokjin. Dia berdiri diam di posisinya selama sepuluh detik hingga akhirnya dia mencoba mendekati asal suara.

Seokjin terus melangkah dan akhirnya dia terhenti saat melihat punggung seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Matanya mengerjap, dia mengenal visual tubuh itu dengan terlampau baik.

Itu Namjoon. Kim Namjoon.

Tanpa sadar bibir Seokjin membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. Dia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dengan langkah lebar.

"Na.."

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong begitu saja di ujung lidahnya saat dia melihat Namjoon tidaklah sendirian. Ada satu sosok yang memiliki sayap hitam kelam sama seperti Namjoon dan sedang berdiri di hadapan Namjoon.

' _Siapa?'_

Seokjin mendekat dengan hati-hati dan akhirnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang besar dan berlumut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sana dan bergerak untuk mendengarkan percakapan Namjoon dan si sosok asing karena dia mendengar Namjoon menghela napas tertahan dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Darimana kau yakin idemu akan berhasil?"

Seokjin tidak mengenal suara itu jadi dia menduga itu adalah suara dari sosok asing di hadapan Namjoon.

"Aku rasa ini akan berhasil. Aku sudah mencoba melakukan test dan hasilnya sesuai ekspektasi." Namjoon bersuara dan dahi Seokjin berkerut saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Namjoon.

' _Test? Test apa?'_

"Apa hasil test itu adalah luka besar di tanganmu?"

Seokjin semakin bingung, dia mencoba bergeser tapi dia takut dia akan menimbulkan suara jadi akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam dan mencoba menerka-nerka apa maksud pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Ya, aku berhasil. Seokjin tidak merasa kesakitan lagi. Aku sangat yakin kematianku akan memutus kutukan bodoh ini."

"Ck, bahkan setelah dibuang surga dan neraka kau masih saja berani menghina Dia, huh?"

"Surga dan neraka seharusnya tidak ikut andil dalam kehidupanku."

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau mau aku yang menusukkan pedang ini padamu?"

Apa?

 _Pedang?_

Seokjin tidak tahan lagi. Terlebih lagi tadi dia jelas-jelas mendengar Namjoon mengatakan sesuatu soal kematiannya yang akan membuat kutukan mereka terputus. Seokjin bergerak keluar dari balik pohon dan berseru memanggil nama Namjoon.

Namjoon terlihat terkejut, tapi sosok di hadapan Namjoon terlihat santai.

"Wah, pasanganmu." Sosok asing di hadapan Namjoon berujar santai.

"Seokjin, apa yang.." Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan Seokjin melihat keterkejutan di sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Seokjin, dia mengambil langkah semakin dekat dengan Namjoon dan akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu soal kematianmu?"

"Seokjin, aku tidak.."

"Hei, bukankah ini bagus? Kau bisa meminta dia menusukmu dengan ini."

Seokjin menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat sosok asing di hadapan Namjoon dan di belakangnya itu sedang mengangkat sebuah pedang berukuran besar di tangannya, bilah dan gagang pedang itu seluruhnya berwarna hitam dan terlihat sangat tajam.

"Apa.. itu?" gumam Seokjin.

"Ini? Ini pedang iblis, _Angel_. Kau tidak tahu? Ini pedang milik iblismu."

"Hentikan," Namjoon berujar rendah namun sosok asing itu malah tertawa.

"Oh, kenapa kau terdengar tidak suka? Bukankah ini akan sangat menarik?"

Seokjin semakin bingung, tapi ketika dia menatap mata sosok asing itu, Seokjin merasakan perasaan ketakutan yang amat sangat menggerogoti aliran darahnya.

Sosok itu adalah iblis.

Seokjin bisa menebaknya.

"Atau kau membutuhkan sedikit bantuan? Baiklah." Sosok itu mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dan mengangkat dagu Seokjin. "Lihat mataku baik-baik."

"Berhenti!" Namjoon berteriak namun terlambat, Seokjin sudah menatap mata iblis asing itu dan setelahnya tubuhnya limbung.

Si iblis itu menangkap tubuh Seokjin dan memutarnya untuk menghadap Namjoon, dan Namjoon melihat mata Seokjin yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat seluruhnya.

"Kau.."

Iblis itu menyeringai, dia memberikan pedang milik Namjoon kepada Seokjin yang diterimanya dengan langsung. "Kurasa malaikatmu membutuhkan sedikit dorongan. Oh, untung sekali dia sudah bereinkarnasi ratusan kali sehingga darah malaikatnya sudah tidak terlalu kuat. Karena jika iya, aku tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi pikirannya."

"Seokjin.." mata Namjoon terfokus pada Seokjin yang berjalan limbung untuk menghampirinya dengan pedang terhunus ke arah Namjoon.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon? Aku sudah sangat lama menantikan ini, aku bosan melihatmu selalu berada di atas, bahkan setelah kutukan sial itu menimpamu. Kau selalu saja menjadi yang terkuat, maka dari itu aku sangat bersyukur kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau berniat untuk mati." Iblis asing itu terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, selamat tinggal." Dia melangkah maju dan memantapkan lengan Seokjin yang memegang pedang kemudian menusukkannya ke dada Namjoon dengan kuat.

Namjoon terbatuk, darah hitam kental keluar dari bibirnya dan iblis asing itu tertawa. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Seokjin kemudian melebarkan sayapnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya saat iblis asing itu melayang pergi dan dia menjerit saat melihat pedang yang menancap di dada Namjoon dan juga tangannya yang memegang gagang pedang itu. Seokjin segera melepaskan pegangannya dan Namjoon jatuh terduduk di tanah basah hutan di bawahnya.

"Namjoon, Namjoon astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Seokjin ikut berjongkok di hadapan Namjoon dan meraba sekitar bahu dan dada Namjoon dengan tangan bergetar dan mata yang dibanjiri air mata.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, "T-tidak apa.. ini.. ini akan sebentar.."

"Tidak, tidak, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumam Seokjin berulang, tangannya basah terkena darah Namjoon tapi Seokjin bahkan tidak peduli.

"S-Seok.. Seokjin.."

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya, menatap wajah Namjoon yang perlahan mulai memucat dengan urat-urat berwarna biru tua yang menjalari wajahnya. "Maafkan aku.." Seokjin terisak hebat, dia benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia hanya ingat dia menatap mata merah milik iblis asing itu dan setelahnya semuanya memburam di ingatan Seokjin.

Namjoon memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, darahnya mengalir menuruni sudut bibirnya dan menetes ke tanah.

Dia akan mati.

 _Akhirnya._

"A-aku.." Namjoon menarik napas dalam dengan wajah berkerut menahan sakit dan isakan Seokjin terdengar semakin keras. "A-aku.. aku.. mencintaimu.. m-malaikatku.."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan berbicara seperti itu." bisik Seokjin, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan tenaganya untuk hidup terus berkurang di tiap detik yang menyiksanya. Dia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah lagi, menimbulkan teriakan ketakutan Seokjin.

"Namjoon, _please_.." Seokjin menangkup wajah Namjoon. "Jangan.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Namjoon masih tersenyum, "T-tid..tidak apa.." Namjoon menelan darah yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya, "K-kau.. ka-u, a-akan.. baik.. b-baik s-s-saja.."

"Namjoon, _please_.." Seokjin terisak lagi, pandangan mata Namjoon semakin meredup dan entah karena apa, Seokjin justru memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Namjoon.

Seokjin merasakan rasa pahit dan panas yang kuat dari bibir Namjoon yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri tapi Seokjin tidak berhenti. Dia terus mencium Namjoon dan memeluknya, dia merasakan Namjoon membalas ciumannya dan memberikan kecupan lemah dan setelahnya bibir Namjoon berhenti bergerak.

Isakan dari Seokjin membuat ciuman itu terlepas, Seokjin bisa merasakan Namjoon semakin berat di pelukannya. Seokjin membuka matanya dan dia melihat mata Namjoon yang tertutup.

"Tidak, tidak.. _please_.. Namjoon.. _please_.." Seokjin menggeleng berulang kali, menangkup wajah Namjoon dan mengusap-usap pipinya. Mata Namjoon tertutup dan Seokjin melihat percikan api yang perlahan muncul di wajah Namjoon.

"Namjoon! Tidak!"

Seokjin pernah membaca mengenai iblis yang akan menjadi abu ketika mati, dan dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa proses itu lah yang sedang terjadi pada Namjoon.

Seokjin menarik Namjoon dalam pelukannya, matanya terpejam dengan tangan yang gemetar, berusaha terus memeluk Namjoon walaupun tubuh Namjoon terasa semakin panas.

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon.. kumohon.. Namjoon.. kumohon.. tidak.. _please_.."

Seokjin tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sama sekali walaupun rasa panas itu semakin terasa dan tubuh Namjoon terasa mulai memudar dalam pelukannya. Seokjin masih memeluknya, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh menghantam tanah basah di bawahnya saat tubuh Namjoon hilang seutuhnya.

"Tidak, tidak! Namjoon! NAMJOON!" Seokjin membuka matanya dan dia tidak melihat apapun selain udara kosong di hadapannya. Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan tangisannya keluar tanpa terkendali. Napasnya sesak dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dia terisak keras dan perlahan matanya terpejam.

Seokjin sangat berharap ini mimpi buruk, dia sangat berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk dan nanti dia akan terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dan Namjoon masih berada di sekitarnya seperti biasanya. Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan namun yang dia lihat masih sama.

Udara kosong.

Tanpa Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam, dia mendongak dan setelahnya berteriak kuat. Tangisannya semakin keras dan dia terus berteriak, tanpa mempedulikan tenggorokannya yang sakit ataupun napasnya yang habis. Seokjin jatuh ke tanah di hadapannya, dia kembali menangis seraya meremas tanah di hadapannya.

' _Namjoon..'_

.

.

.

Jimin yakin. Sangat yakin bahwa keputusannya untuk pulang ke Dunia Bawah adalah keputusan terburuk sekaligus paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan.

Dia sudah tidak berkuasa di Dunia Bawah, seisi Dunia Bawah yang dulunya mematuhinya berbalik membencinya. Terlebih lagi pemimpin baru mereka bukanlah seseorang yang membela Jimin, dia membenci Jimin sejak dulu dan dia adalah orang yang tertawa paling keras saat Jimin dijatuhi hukuman karena mencintai malaikat.

Tapi jika ini bisa dilakukan untuk memutus kutukan mereka dan membuat baik Jimin ataupun Yoongi tidak lagi menderita, maka Jimin rela melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkannya.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak berniat memilih proses kematian yang menyakitkan, tapi dia agak ragu tusukan pedang malaikat milik Yoongi benar-benar sanggup menghilangkan jiwanya.

Karena itulah Jimin berada di sini, mencoba sesuatu yang ekstrim, menerima hukuman yang seharusnya diterima iblis sepertinya karena menyentuh makhluk surga.

Hawa panas yang terasa membakar menyambut Jimin ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Dunia Bawah. Jimin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, banyak iblis dengan kasta di bawahnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan benci.

Jimin adalah iblis yang sudah menyentuh makhluk surga, bahkan penampilannya pun akan terlihat berbeda dan itu membuatnya semakin dibenci para kaum Dunia Bawah. Jimin melangkah semakin jauh memasuki Dunia Bawah dan akhirnya dia tiba di tempat yang sejak tadi ditujunya.

"Jimin? Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, menatap iblis yang saat ini menggantikan posisinya, "Aku ingin mengambil hukumanku."

Sebelah alis iblis itu terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku menerima hukumanku, aku tidak akan lari lagi. Aku menerima hukumanku sebagai iblis pengkhianat yang sudah menyentuh makhluk surga."

Dahi iblis itu berkerut, kemudian dia menyeringai, seringaian yang terlampau bengis dan kejam. "Kau yakin?" bisiknya, terdengar begitu antusias.

"Ya,"

"Aku yakin kau tahu dengan pasti apa hukumanmu, kan?"

"Ya, sayapku akan dicabik dan jantungku akan dibakar, kan?" Jimin mengangguk, "Itu bisa kuterima."

Seringaian di bibir iblis itu semakin melebar, "Aku akan segera siapkan eksekusimu."

"Oke, tapi aku ingin meminta satu permintaan terakhir."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan seraya menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Hari ini penuh dengan kejadian aneh, dimulai dari Jungkook yang tidak bisa ditemui, dan sekarang Seokjin yang menghilang dari gedung asrama.

Bahkan saat ini pihak sekolah sedang mencoba mencari Seokjin yang masih belum kembali padahal waktu keluarnya sudah habis sejak tiga jam lalu. Dan menurut Yoongi ini aneh sekali, dia ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan Jungkook, tapi sialnya Jungkook juga tidak bisa ditemui.

Sebenarnya kemana perginya orang-orang yang dikenalnya?

Yoongi mendengus keras, memikirkan kehidupan sekolahnya yang suram membuatnya merasa semakin stress saja. Dari awal dia memang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan sekarang, disaat dia sudah menemukan mereka yang 'senasib' dengannya, orang-orang itu justru tidak bisa ditemui. Yoongi benar-benar benci situasi ini.

"Yoongi.."

Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Yoongi mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Jimin, sedang melayang di dekat jendelanya dengan sayap yang terbuka.

"Jimin?"

Yoongi hanya pernah melihat sayap Jimin satu kali, dan kini ketika dia melihatnya lagi, Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak merasa kagum.

"Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatmu? Cepat masuk!" ujar Yoongi panik, dia menggapai-gapai Jimin dengan panik dan Jimin terkekeh pelan seraya melayang mendekati ambang jendela dan mendarat dengan mulus di sana.

Yoongi melangkah mundur, memberi ruang untuk Jimin agar bisa melompat turun dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jimin melompat ringan dan dia mendarat tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Kau kemana saja?"

Jimin tersenyum, meraih Yoongi dan menariknya dalam pelukan, "Aku? Mengurus sesuatu."

Yoongi agak tersentak saat dia merasakan bahwa tubuh Jimin sangat dingin. Dahinya berkerut bingung, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan buruknya dan membalas pelukan Jimin, "Mengurus apa?"

"Kita."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau akan mengerti nanti."

"Jimin, aku benci rahasia."

Jimin tertawa, dia mengusapkan wajahnya ke puncak kepala Yoongi, "Aah, aku benar-benar merindukan ini. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku menyentuhmu sedekat ini."

Perasaan buruk itu terasa semakin kuat dan Yoongi mulai ketakutan, "Jimin.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? Ya, aku baik. Sangat baik."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yoongi

"Hmm.. tidak ada yang jauh lebih baik daripada berada dalam pelukanmu."

Yoongi memukul punggung Jimin dengan keras, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Jimin tertawa, dia menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati tiap detik yang dia lewati dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri hanya diam, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kenapa Jimin bertingkah aneh dan kenapa mereka baik-baik saja padahal sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

"Jimin.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa badanmu terasa dingin?"

Jimin terdiam, dia tahu Yoongi pasti akan menyadari itu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jimin, kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Iblis tidak bisa merasakan sakit, sayang."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Ya.."

Yoongi terdiam, dia masih memeluk Jimin dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Jimin. "Kau tahu? Seokjin dan Jungkook menghilang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka sejak siang tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkanku."

Jimin tersenyum, "Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu.."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Aku tahu, aku hanya kesal aku tidak memiliki teman bicara sejak siang."

Jimin tersenyum, suara tawa Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang paling dia cintai sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik napas kemudian mengusap punggung Jimin, dan ketika dia melakukan itu, dia melihat tubuh Jimin yang tadi disentuhnya mendadak melebur menjadi debu berwarna hitam. Yoongi tersentak, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah pucat pasi dengan garis-garis berwarna hitam di sekitar wajahnya.

Wajah jimin retak.

Retak seperti wajah boneka porselen yang dihancurkan.

"A-apa yang.. terjadi?" bisik Yoongi, dengan gemetar dia meraba pipi Jimin dan pipi itu melebur di bagian yang disentuhnya.

"Jimin! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah Yoongi walaupun itu membuat ujung jarinya melebur menjadi debu. "Ternyata waktu yang kudapatkan sudah habis.."

"Jimin.."

"Aku.. memohon pada mereka untuk menemuimu.. dan mereka mengabulkannya. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu waktunya sesingkat ini.."

"Jimin.. Jimin aku tidak mengerti.." bisik Yoongi, dia ingin menolak pemikiran yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dia ingin mempercayai bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja.

Jimin baik-baik saja.

 _Dia akan baik-baik saja._

"Jimin kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku.."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

"Jimin, jangan berbohong." Yoongi menatap Jimin walapun matanya mulai berkabut karena air mata. "Jimin, jangan berbohong padaku.."

Jimin tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah Yoongi, "Maafkan aku.."

"Jimin, tidak.."

"Yoongi.. aku ingin melakukan sesuatu." Jimin tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Kita belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah puluhan reinkarnasi yang kau alami."

Yoongi terdiam, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun, matanya bergerak liar, memperhatikan Jimin yang semakin memudar bersama debu. "Jangan pergi.."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan pergi.."

"Jimin, jangan pergi.."

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak akan, sayang.."

"Jimin.."

Dan Jimin membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan mulutnya sendiri. Yoongi terkesiap, tapi dia langsung memejamkan matanya dan bergerak menyambut bibir Jimin. Bibir Jimin terasa dingin, tapi tekstur lembut itu tetap terasa. Yoongi berusaha untuk terus mencium Jimin walaupun dia merasakan kontur bibir Jimin yang semakin memudar setiap detiknya.

Dan akhirnya, ketika sentuhan itu menghilang, Yoongi membuka matanya, dan Jimin tidak lagi berada di hadapannya.

Yoongi mencoba menguatkan dirinya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, ini bukanlah kenyataan. Jimin akan kembali padanya, berkeliaran di sampingnya tanpa bisa tersentuh.

Yoongi menggeleng kuat, dia masih ingat bisikan dalam kepalanya sebelum sentuhan bibir Jimin benar-benar menghilang. Dan bisikan terakhir Jimin itu benar-benar menamparnya dan menyadarkannya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Ini bukan mimpi, dan Jimin tidak akan kembali lagi.

' _Yoongi, I love you..'_

.

.

.

Mereka bilang, tidak ada yang sanggup membunuh iblis, kecuali jika itu adalah pedangnya sendiri.

Tapi Taehyung akan mematahkan pemahaman itu.

Dia sudah menenggak banyak sekali air suci bahkan sampai sayapnya pun mulai rontok karena ulahnya.

Prosesnya terasa sangat menyiksa. Sangat.

Dia bahkan harus membuat Jungkook menjauh darinya dengan pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu dengan mengandalkan kekuatan terakhirnya. Jungkook sangat histeris, dia bahkan mencoba berlari mengejar Taehyung yang terbang meninggalkannya.

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah Taehyung sekarang, berdiri di pinggir tebing dengan napas terengah dan tubuh gemetar karena menahan sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Organ dalam tubuhnya terasa terbakar, bahkan dia tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

 _Sakit._

Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Tapi mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Jungkook saat dia harus berulang kali tewas di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jika dia mati, tapi jika dia tahu prosesnya menyakitkan seperti ini, Taehyung jadi menyesal telah membiarkan Jungkook harus mati berulang kali karena kutukan bodoh yang menyelubungi mereka.

Sial, tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit dan Taehyung bisa merasakan sayapnya semakin menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Tapi jika dia tidak melakukan ini, maka Jungkook lah yang akan mati.

Jungkook lah yang akan merasakan ini.

"Taehyung!"

Suara itu..

 _Tidak mungkin._

Taehyung menoleh dengan perlahan dan dia melihat Jungkook di sana, berdiri dengan napas terengah dan penampilan berantakan. Kelihatannya pemuda itu baru saja berlari menerobos hutan dengan sembrono, terbukti dari betapa berantakannya penampilannya.

Jungkook melangkah cepat menghampiri Taehyung dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri."

"Jungkook, aku melakukan ini.."

"Untuk kita. Aku tahu." Jungkook berhenti tepat di hadapan Taehyung, dia meraih tangan Taehyung yang besar dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk kita."

Jungkook mendongak, "Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa jika kau berniat untuk pergi, maka aku akan pergi bersamamu."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku melakukan ini untuk membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama.."

"Dan kau pikir aku mau hidup lebih lama jika kau tidak ada di dunia ini? Mungkin, mungkin jika kita tidak dipertemukan saat usiaku masih semuda ini, aku yakin aku akan menunggumu, terus menunggu tanpa tahu siapa yang ditunggu hingga aku menua dan mati. Karena aku tahu, cinta ini akan selalu menuntunku padamu."

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku tidak keberatan selalu merasakan kematian, asalkan di tiap kematian itu, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi."

Taehyung terdiam, tangannya terulur menghapus butiran airmata Jungkook yang jatuh dari sudut matanya dengan tangannya yang sudah kotor oleh darah.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk mati? Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Taehyung terdiam, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati. Tidak lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum, dia meraih tangan Taehyung dan menariknya menuju bibir tebing. Jungkook melirik ke bawah, ombak yang memecah tebing terdengar sangat menyeramkan, Jungkook agak bergidik mendengarnya.

"Mati karena dihantam ombak kelihatannya menyakitkan. Tapi baik kau dan aku tidak ada yang memiliki alat membunuh yang praktis. Benar, kan?"

Taehyung terengah-engah, dia merasa semakin kesakitan di tiap detik waktu yang berlalu.

Jungkook tersenyum, tangannya terulur dan mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Taehyung. "Tapi aku tidak takut, karena aku akan ikut bersamaku, kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Jungkook.. jangan.."

"Tidak apa, aku lebih memilih cara ini.. daripada harus sendirian di dunia ini. Lagipula, awalnya baik kau dan aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini." Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, "Tidak apa, mungkin dengan ini kita bisa bersama selamanya. Tanpa harus terpisah lagi."

"Jungkook.."

" _Sst_.." Jungkook berdesis pelan,kemudian dia memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Taehyung. "Jika memang hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersamamu, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Jungkook tersenyum, mencium Taehyung sekali lagi, kemudian mendorong tubuh mereka berdua dari tebing.

' _Ya, jika dengan ini kami bisa bersama, maka kami akan melakukannya.'_

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yeah, akhirnya salah satu on-going fict milik saya tamat :')

Saya sedang berusaha mencicil menyelesaikan on-going fict, huhu T^T

Dan akhirnya salah satu bisa tamat. T^T

Btw, ini endingnya tragis ya? iya, emang plotnya gini sih /ditabok.

.

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

Dan, gak ada sequel! /ditabok lagi

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Jika manusia mati, kemana mereka akan pergi?_

 _Akankah mereka pergi ke surga?_

 _Ataukah mereka pergi ke neraka?_

 _Atau mungkinkah mereka tidak akan pergi ke manapun?_

 _Mungkinkah mereka tidak akan sampai di tempat lain?_

 _Mungkinkah mereka hanya akan tinggal dalam kehampaan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Lalu, jika '_ _ **mereka'**_ _mati, kemanakah mereka akan pergi?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **_South Korea, 50 years later_**_

Dia menghela napas pelan, menjadi iblis memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Rutinitas yang dia lalui hanyalah sesuatu yang sama dan monoton. Sama sekali tidak memiliki esensi yang membuatnya merasa bersemangat atau tertarik.

Semuanya datar, monoton, dan membosankan.

Dia menghela napas. Lagi.

Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana matahari mulai tenggelam, menyisakan bayang-bayang berwarna oranye kemerahan di langit. Malam sebentar lagi tiba, dan itu berarti, sudah waktunya bagi dia dan kedua temannya, untuk pergi mengganggu manusia. Membuat mereka terjebak semakin dalam pada dosa duniawi.

Membuat manusia itu menderita karena dosa mereka.

"Hei, kau sudah siap? Matahari sudah turun."

Dia menoleh, melihat kedua temannya yang baru saja mendarat dengan mulus di atap gedung.

Dia mengangguk ringan, "Ya, ayo pergi."

Mereka bertiga membuka sayap mereka, sayap besar berwarna hitam kelam yang menjadi ciri khas iblis.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di pinggir gedung, bersiap untuk melompat, ketika mereka melihat sesuatu, sedang melintas dengan gerakan cepat menuju langit.

Seberkas cahaya putih keperakkan yang menyilaukan, namun juga terlihat sangat indah.

Mereka bertiga terpaku, apalagi saat mereka mendapatkan visualisasi lebih jelas, mereka baru menyadari bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari kepakkan sayap malaikat.

Kepakkan sayap tiga malaikat yang sedang tergesa-gesa terbang menuju langit sebelum matahari benar-benar menghilang dari muka bumi.

Dan di tengah langit yang dipenuhi semburat oranye itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, keenam makhluk yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda bertemu, dan berpandangan untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka tahu ini terlarang.

Surga dan neraka tidak boleh bertemu,

Lalu kenapa mereka justru mengabaikan larangan itu dan justru menikmati satu sama lain melalui pandangan mata?

Surga dan neraka sangat bertolak belakang.

Dan mereka tidak boleh bertemu.

Lalu kenapa mereka justru mengabaikan larangan terbesar mereka dan justru menikmati perasaan berdebar yang terasa begitu nyata di dalam dada?

Kenapa?

 _Ini nyaris terasa seperti mereka pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya._

Ya, mereka hanya tidak tahu.

Jika takdir mereka memang seperti itu.

Tidak akan berubah.

Tidak peduli sebesar apa mereka mencoba.

Tidak peduli sebesar apa mereka melakukan perubahan.

Lingkaran hukuman mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa dengan membiarkan debaran itu menguasai mereka,

Mereka sudah membuka jalan baru menuju lingkaran hukuman yang baru.

Lingkaran hukuman tanpa ujung dan tidak bisa terputus.

* * *

.

.

 _Siklus mereka baru saja dimulai.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **End**


End file.
